Boda de sociedad
by cuarzodeluna
Summary: Faltaban dos semanas para su boda con Darien Chiba... y era demasiado tarde para que Serena se lo volviera a pensar, puesto que el matrimonio sellaría la alianza de dos poderosas familias... Serena sabía que iba a adquirir riqueza y una envidiable posición social, el único problema era la seductora amante.
1. Chapter 1

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de ****Helen Bianchin sin fines de lucro o promoción****…**

**Boda de sociedad**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Buenas noches, cara. Vas a pasar la noche por allá mismo, ¿no?

Serena asintió con sutileza, mucha sutileza. Siempre se sorprendía con la manera como su madre conseguía dar una orden bajo la forma de una sugerencia, y decirlo en tono de una pregunta educada.

Claro que pasaría la noche fuera de casa. Como si tuviese elección. Desde que tenía uso de razón, su vida siempre fue dirigida por otros. La mejor escuela privada, los cursos extracurriculares privados, las vacaciones en el exterior... todo. También había estudiado valet, equitación e idiomas. Oh, y hablaba italiano y francés fluidamente. Todo aprendido bajo la dirección ajena.

Serena Tsukino era el producto de la educación de sus padres. Siempre a la moda, elegante y con estilo, ella era una especie de "prueba visual" de la riqueza y el estatus de la familia. Algo que precisaba ser ostentado a cualquier cos ta. Y hasta incluso su carrera como decoradora de inte riores parecía agregar un toque de glamour a la imagen de la familia.

¿Querida?

Al oír la voz de su madre, Serena atravesó la sala y la besó en el rostro.

Si, es probable que pase la noche por allá –respondió.

Ikuko Tsukino arqueó una ceja con elegancia.

Tu padre y yo no vamos a quedarnos a esperarte.

Serena asintió. Sabía muy bien lo que aquello quería decir. Con un suspiro, verificó el contenido de la carterita que llevaría, tomó las llaves del coche y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

Ciao. Nos veremos después -dijo a su madre, mientras abría la puerta.

Diviértete, cara.

¿Qué Ikuko Tsukino consideraba divertirse?, Serena se preguntó mientras caminaba hasta el auto. ¿Disfrutar de una cena magnífica en un restaurante chic, en compañía de Darien Chiba, y después tener una larga y ardiente noche de amor?

Serena se sentó al volante de su Porsche Carrera negro. Entonces encendió el motor y arrancó, accionando el botón que abría el portón automático. Segun dos después, estaba camino a la ciudad.

A cierta altura, un haz de luz alcanzó el solitario en el dedo anular de su mano derecha. Lindamente diseñado, y escandalosamente caro, el anillo de diamantes era el símbolo de la futura unión entre la hija de Kenji Tsukino y el hijo de Mamuro Chiba.

_"Tsukino-Chiba"_, pensó ella, con cierta amargura, mientras recorría las movidas calles de la ciudad. Dos inmigrantes, dueños de propiedades vecinas, en una ciudad al nordeste de Italia, habían viajado a Sydney al final de la adolescencia. Su padre y el padre de Darien . Al llegar a la capital del nuevo país, ambos habían comenzado a trabajar en dos empleos todos los días de la semana y a ahorrar cada centavo que ganaban, hasta conseguir comenzar un negocio en el ramo del cimiento, cuando tenían veinte y pocos años.

A lo largo de los cuarenta años siguientes, Tsukino-Chiba se convirtió en un nombre poderoso en la industria de Sydney, con una inmensa fábrica y un negocio billonario.

Cada uno de ellos se casara algún tiempo después y tuvo un único hijo. Cada una de las parejas vivía en mansiones suntuosas, tenía autos lujosos y había dado a sus hijos la mejor educación que el dinero podía comprar.

Las familias habían mantenido una relación estrecha a lo largo de los años. El vínculo entre ellas era casi tan intenso como la de una familia.

La New South Head Road llevaba a Rose Bay, y Serena aprovechó para admirar el paisaje por un instante. A las seis y media de la tarde, con el sol del verano reflejándose ya pálidamente sobre él, el mar recordaba una inmensa joya azulada, envuelta por un cielo decorado por las primeras estrellas de la noche. Los altos edificios de la ciudad pre sentaban diferentes tipos de arquitectura, creando un espléndido marco de fundo para el Opera House y un bellísimo paisaje para Harbour Bridge.

El tráfico se fue tornando más intenso conforme Serena se fue aproximando al centro de la ciudad. Por eso, ya eran casi las siete cuando entró en la curva que daba a la entrada del hotel y dejó el coche a los cuidados del ballet parking.

Ella podría, ó mejor dicho, debería haber permitido que Darien la recogiese en su casa. Sería más práctico, más sen sato. Entre tanto, aquella noche ella no se estaba sintiendo exactamente sensata.

Saludó a la recepcionista con una ligera inclinación de cabeza y se dirigió al hall. Estaba casi llegando a los sofás de espera cuando una familiar voz mas culina le llegó a los oídos. Darien .

Sólo de verlo, Serena sintió su corazón dispararse. Al final de la casa de los treinta años, Darien tenía un metro ochenta y dos, y un físico simplemente envidiable. Su guapo rostro recordaba una escultura detalladamente trabaja da, con un mirar intenso y labios más que perfectos. El formato del mentón cuadrado era casi siempre ame nizado por la sonrisa encantadora que esporádicamente curvaba sus labios, dejándolo con una apariencia peligrosamente atractiva. Los cabellos negros azabache tenían un corte impecable y los ojos azules parecían capaces de leer el alma de Serena, siempre que ella se encontraba delante de ellos.

Serena.

Él se inclinó y la besó levemente en los labios, antes de agarrarle las manos.

¡Dios, que guapo!, pensó Serena, probablemente por milésima vez. Como si no bastase, aquel perfume masculino de esencia amaderada la dejaba excitada, siempre que él se aproximaba y la besaba de aquel modo. ¿Será que Darien se sentía tan afectado por la presencia de ella como ella siempre que lo tenía por cerca?

Eso era poco probable, concluyó, acordándose del contexto en que ambos se habían conocido. Rei había sido el primer amor de la vida de Darien . Una linda joven con quien él se había casado diez años antes y que muriera en un terrible accidente de auto pocas semanas después del casamiento. Serena había derramado lá grimas silenciosas en ese casamiento, y después llorara abiertamente en el funeral de Rei.

En el intento de olvidar el sufrimiento, Darien se dedi cara completamente a su trabajo, lo que lo llevara a ser considerado en el mundo de los negocios como uno de los mejo res estrategas del país.

Él ya había salido con muchas mujeres, aprovechando seleccionadamente lo que ellas tenían para ofrecer, pero sin pensar en encontrar una sustituta para Rei.

Eso hasta el año anterior, cuando él pasara a prestarle más atención a Serena y a demostrar el interés de estrechar la relación entre los dos.

La propuesta de casamiento la tomó por sorpresa, aunque Serena estaba enamorada de él desde siempre. Pero su amor no era correspondido, y ella lo sabía. Su casamiento con Darien serviría apenas para reforzar el po der del conglomerado Tsukino-Chiba, dando inicio a una nueva generación de herederos en la familia.

¿Tienes hambre?

La voz de Darien la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Famélica –respondió con una sonrisa, y con un súbito brillo de ánimo en la mirada.

Entonces, vamos a cenar.

Darien pasó su brazo por la cintura de ella y la condujo hasta los elevadores.

El restaurante quedaba en la terraza del hotel y era cer cado por vidrios, ofreciendo una bellísima vista de la ciudad y el puerto.

¿Tuviste un mal día? –le preguntó él, al salir del elevador, ya dentro del restaurante.

Serena lo miró de soslayo. Nunca conseguía esconderle nada a Darien .

Hum-hun –confirmó. – ¿Por dónde quieres que comiences? –contando con los dedos, prosiguió: – ¿Por un cliente enojado, un gerente de tienda más enojado aún, un tejido importado que fue rasgado por accidente, ó por el centésimo ajuste de mi vestido? Puedes escoger.

Signor Chiba, signorina Tsukino. Sean bienvenidos.

El maître los saludó antes que Darien pudiese responderle algo a ella. Sin preguntar, el hombre elegantemente vestido los condujo a la mesa de siempre.

El especialista en vinos apareció ni bien se acomodaron y, como Darien , Serena también eligió vino blanco.

Oh, y una copa de aguamelada, por favor –agregó ella, mientras observaba a Darien recostarse en la silla y mirarla con atención.

¿Cómo está Ikuko? –preguntó él, cuando el hombre se retiró.

Bueno, esa es mismo una cuestión importante, si es que existe realmente alguna –respondió ella, con cierta ironía. – ¿No podrías ser un poco más específico?

Te está enloqueciendo.

El comentario hizo que los labios de Serena se curvaran en una sonrisa.

Creo que tienes razón –asintió ella.

¿Cuál es el problema esta vez?

El vestido de novia –Serena respondió. – A la diseñadora no le gustan los pálpitos que mi madre insiste en ofrecer.

Mientras hablaba, la imagen del lindo vestido hecho en seda, tafetán y encaje surgió en su mente.

Entiendo.

No, no entiendes.

Ella se interrumpió mientras el vino era servido. Después de eso, Darien fue el primero en hablar:

¿Qué es lo que no entiendo, cara? ¿Que Ikuko, como la mayoría de las mamás italianas, quiere un casamiento perfecto para su hija? ¿La fiesta, los mozos, la comida, la bebida, la torta, la limusina, todo perfecto? Por eso, claro que el vestido también tiene que ser perfecto, según la opinión de ella.

Olvidaste mencionar las flores –ironizó Serena. – El florista está cerca de tener una apoplejía. El proveedor del buffet ya está queriendo desistir porque dice que su tiramisu es una verdadera obra de arte y que, por eso, no puede ser cambiado por las recetas de la "vieja Italia", como quiere mi madre.

Darien sonrió.

Ikuko es una excelente cocinera.

Ikuko era excelente en todo, y era justamente ese el problema. En consecuencia, quería que todos fuesen tan perfectos como ella.

El mozo se aproximó a la mesa y anotó los pedidos, antes de retirarse con discreción. Serena tomó un trago de agua, entonces miró a Darien .

¿Con qué seriedad tomarías en cuenta una propuesta de fuga?

¿Y por qué nos arriesgaríamos a llevar con nosotros la "maldición de Ikuko", por no haber realizado el mayor evento social del año? –ironizó Darien .

Serena arqueó una perfecta ceja.

¿Por mi sanidad mental?

El mozo sirvió la sopa de entrada.

Faltan apenas dos semanas, cara –Darien le recordó.

Aquello sería una verdadera eternidad, pensó Serena. Esperaba conseguir sobrevivir.

Al probar la primera porción de sopa, cerró los ojos un instante, disfrutando del delicioso sabor. La temperatura era perfecta.

Tenemos un ensayo en la iglesia marcado para mañana de noche.

Serena bajó el tenedor, sintiendo su apetito ser temporalmente afectado.

A las seis y media –confirmó, sin ganas. – Y después tendremos la cena ofrecida a todos.

Los padres, novios, damas de honor y sus parejas, las damitas y sus parejas y los padres de ellos. Sin duda, sería una cena agitada, pensó Serena.

También tendría que prepararse para su té, dentro de dos días. En la lista había cincuenta invitadas, y Ikuko quedó en proporcionar la diversión, masitas y champagne.

Aumentando aún más el estrés de Serena, ella se había rehusado a dejar de trabajar tres meses antes del casamiento, como su madre sugiriera. Por lo menos había un lado positivo y ella no se desgastaba tanto con los detalles del casamiento mientras estaba con sus clientes. Pero el lado positivo era el tiempo extra que tenía para pasar en la bellísima mansión que Darien había mandado construir para ellos, supervisando la instalación de alfombras, cortinas, muebles y la combinación de los colores y texturas. Lo peor, no obstante, era discutir con Ikuko, pues era así que acostumbraba llamar a su madre cuando la opinión de ambas no coincidía, algo que pasaba con más frecuen cia de lo que le gustaría.

¿Cuánto quieres por ellos?

Serena miró a Darien , notando su aire de diversión.

Por tus pensamientos –explicó él, al notar la expresión confusa en el rostro de ella.

Estaba pensando en la casa. La decoración está quedando preciosa.

¿Estás contenta con eso?

¿Cómo podría no estarlo?

Aunque se tratase de una casa para ser exhibida a la sociedad, Serena pretendía hacer lo posible para transformarla en un hogar.

Poco después que terminaron de comer, el mozo apareció discretamente y sirvió el plato princi pal: pasta con mojo de frutos del mar. Mientras sabo reaban la comida, Serena no pudo dejar de notar una vez más la elegancia y sofisticación de Darien . Él ema naba una especie de sensualidad primitiva que atraía a las mujeres como un imán. Los hombres envidiaban aquella combinación de rudeza atenuada con encanto irresistible. En la intimidad, sabían que la combinación era fatal.

Serena conocía cada una de las cualidades de Darien , y a veces se preguntaba si sería mujer suficiente para estar a la altura de ellas.

¿Quiere pedir el postre ahora, srta. Tsukino?

El evidente deseo de agradar demostrado por el joven mozo estaba siendo casi embarazoso. Serena le sonrió con gentileza.

No, gracias. Sólo voy a querer un café.

Ganaste un fan –observó Darien , cuando el muchacho se retiró.

Un brillo de diversión surgió en los ojos de ella.

¿Estás celoso?

Él arqueó una ceja.

¿Parezco estarlo?

A Serena le gustaría mucho poder decir que si, pero no sería la verdad. Y tal vez por eso mismo haya sentido el deseo de continuar con la provocación.

Bueno, él es joven, tiene buena apariencia... –fingió considerar la posibilidad por un instante. – Es probable que sea un estudiante universitario trabajando de noche en un restaurante como este para conseguir pagar sus estudios. Eso indicaría que tiene potencial. ¿Será que aceptaría dejar todo esto por una "aventurita"?

La sonrisa de Darien hizo que Serena sintiera un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.

Creo que es la hora de llevarte a casa, eso si.

Vine en mi propio coche, ¿recuerdas?

¿Eso fue un intento de demostrar independencia ó una indicación que no pretendes compartir la cama conmigo esta noche?

Serena no consiguió contener la sonrisa.

Ikuko ya dejó claro que atender tus necesidades físicas debe ser mi prioridad.

¿Y tiene razón? –indagó él, en un tono provocante.

Ella cree que si –Serena escapó por la tangente. La expresión de Darien continuó impasible.

¿Cómo tú?

Serena se acomodó en la silla. ¿Tendría Darien idea de cuán to lo amaba? Esperaba que no, pues, con certeza, eso sería un detalle que la dejaría en desventaja.

Termina tu café –dijo él, cuando ella continuó en silencio. – Saldremos enseguida.

Él levantó la mano e hizo una señal discreta al mozo, que apareció con la cuenta poco después. Serena estaba tensa, pero disfrazó eso muy bien. Aún así, Darien estrechó su mirada.

¿Tenemos algo programado para el próximo fin de se mana? –preguntó él.

Mi madre marcó compromisos para cada día hasta la boda –respondió ella.

Entonces haz que ella reorganice la agenda.

Serena lo miró con interés.

¿Y si ella no acepta?

Dile que yo te di una sorpresa y que reservé dos pasajes para un fin de semana en Gold Coast.

¿Hiciste eso?

Él sonrió con encanto.

Haré una llamada ni bien lleguemos a mi apartamento.

Serena también sonrió, sólo que de pura satisfacción.

Ah, mi caballero en el caballo blanco.

Él se puso de pie y le extendió la mano.

Podrás agradecerme después.

Ambos se encaminaron juntos al elevador, después de recibir un "buenas noches" del maître.

No demoraron mucho en llegar al apartamento de Darien . Las cortinas estaban abiertas, revelando la bella vista del puerto a la noche. Más adelante, era posible ver los edificios del centro de la ciudad, recordando grandes torres de vidrio iluminadas por las luces de la noche.

De espaldas a Darien , Serena apenas oyó cuando él tomó el teléfono. Enseguida, hizo la reserva de avión y en el hotel de Gold Coast para el fin de semana.

Podríamos tranquilamente vivir aquí –dijo ella, aún admirando la vista.

Si, podríamos.

Darien enlazó los brazos en torno de la cintura de ella, abrazándola por atrás. Serena no pudo dejar de sentir un escalofrío de excitación ante aquella deliciosa proximida d. Aún más cuando los labios de Darien rozaron la parte sensible detrás de su oreja.

Ella casi cerró los ojos, fingiendo que aquella demostración de cariño era mismo real. Que era amor y no deseo lo que Darien sentía por ella.

Un gemido silencioso surgió y fue ahogado allí mismo, en su garganta, cuando los labios de él se deslizaron por su piel suave y él acarició la base de su cuello con la punta de su lengua.

Al mismo tiempo, una mano firme, pero cariñosa, cubrió su seno, mientras la otra se deslizó sobre su vientre. Serena quería apresarlo, pedirle que la desnudase de una vez y la amase allí mismo, sobre la alfombra afelpada, pero no tuvo coraje. Todo en Darien era muy contro lado. Mismo en la cama él nunca perdía el control, al contrario que ella.

Había momentos en que sentía deseos de gritar que aunque aceptase a Rei como parte de su pasado, ella era su futuro. Sólo que nunca decía eso abiertamente. Tal vez porque sintiera recelos de la respuesta de Darien .

Lentamente, se volvió frente a él y enlazó los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Entonces levantó la cabeza y buscó los labios de él, dejándose llevar una vez más por la pasión.

Notando la urgencia en los gestos de ella, Darien la tomó en brazos y la llevó al cuarto. Ni bien fue colocada en el piso, Serena comenzó a abrirle la camisa con dedos ágiles. Por fin, lo ayudó a sacársela y la arrojó a un rincón del cuarto. No demoró mucho para que Darien la desnudara completamente, antes de librarse de su propio calzoncillo.

Espera.

La voz de él salió ronca, cuando Serena deslizó la mano por su abdomen firme y la fue descendiendo con osadía.

Entonces quieres jugar, ¿hum? –lo provocó ella, con un salvaje brillo de deseo en su mirar.


	2. Chapter 2

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de ****Helen Bianchin sin fines de lucro o promoción****…**

**Boda de sociedad**

Capítulo 2

Darien la agarró de los brazos y deslizó las manos hasta sus hombros delicados, antes de hundir el rostro en la curva sensual del cuello de Serena. El perfume suave, pero provocante, que ella acostumbraba usar, le invadió las narinas, agudizándole los sentidos. Deslizando los labios y la punta de la lengua por la piel de Serena, la probó con sensualidad, mordisqueándola con una suavidad que fue dejándola cada vez más excitada. Serena era una amante generosa. Acostumbraba tener ges tos ardientes y actitudes osadas y divertidas que siempre tenían el poder de dejarlo loco de deseo.

Lentamente, se inclinó hasta encontrar uno de los pezones ro sados. Entonces lo succionó con voracidad, hasta sentir la punta ponerse deliciosamente túrgida junto a su lengua. Enseguida hizo lo mismo con el otro pezón de Serena, hasta que los dos quedaron entumecidos e incitantemente erectos.

Serena gimió, agitada. ¿Será que Darien tenía idea de lo que le estaba haciendo? Por un momento, no pudo dejar de lamentar que todo aquello fuese sólo físico, a pesar de las sensaciones maravillosas que estaba experi mentando. No en tanto, era como si Darien tuviese la noción exacta de donde hacer las caricias correctas para despertar su deseo. Sin amor.

Quería por lo menos una vez, una única vez, sentir el cuerpo de él trémulo por la necesidad del suyo. Sólo del suyo.

¿Querer amor sería pedir mucho? Estaba usando el anillo que él le había dado y luego usaría su apellido. Para Darien , por lo visto, eso era más que suficiente.

Aún así, Serena no dejaba de lado el sueño de querer significar para él tanto como él significaba para ella.

_"Toma lo que él está dispuesto a ofrecer y considérate satisfecha"_, le dijo una voz interior. _"Es mejor tener un vaso por la mitad que uno vacío."_

Con un gemido, llevó sus manos a los cabellos de él y los acarició, al mismo tiempo en que lo empujaba hacia ella mientras Darien acariciaba sus pezones. Cuando él volvió a besarla en los labios, deslizó su lengua sensualmente por entre los labios de él, hasta que sus lenguas se encon trasen en una deliciosa danza primitiva. Darien mantuvo una mano en su cadera. Con la otra empalmada sobre su nalga, él la empujó hacia si.

Serena gimió al sentir el miembro viril pegado a su vientre. Quería a Darien en aquel instante, sin más preámbulos. Quería sentir toda aquella virilidad dentro de si y deliciarse con ella, sintiendo y ofreciendo placer.

La caricia familiar, pero siempre bienvenida, de los dedos expertos en busca de su parte más íntima fue recibida con un suspiro de puro placer. Entonces un gemido más intenso irrumpió en su garganta cuando las caricias de Darien se tornaron más osadas e insistentes. No parecía justo que un hombre supiese tan bien como acariciar ciertos lugares que dejaban comple tamente loca de deseo a una mujer.

El beso de él se volvió más exigente y cuando Serena pensó que iba a explotar de placer, bajo el efecto de aquellas caricias excitantes, Darien la penetró con un movimiento firme y que la tomó deliciosamente por sorpresa, haciéndola emitir un gemido alto.

Dios, aquello era perfecto. El cuerpo de Darien se ajustaba perfectamente al suyo, y era genial sentirlo dentro de si una vez más. Se sorprendió cuando él la irguió y la llevó a la cama.

Serena casi protestó cuando él se alejó de ella, des haciendo momentáneamente aquella conexión que por algunos segundos fue tan importante para ella.

Con los labios, Darien trazó un trillo de fuego sobre su piel, probándola por entero. Serena sabía que su in tención era dejarla loca de deseo, y era exactamente eso lo que estaba consiguiendo hacer.

Balanceó la cabeza de un lado a otro del almohada, imaginando si conseguiría sobrevivir a tantas sensaciones al mismo tiempo. Parte de ella quería que Darien parase en aquel instante, antes que el clímax la asaltase, pero otro lado, su lado femenino más primitivo, quería que no parase, que la llevase al clímax sólo a través de caricias sensuales.

Darien era un amante habilidoso. Sabía exactamente como proporcionar placer a una mujer. Las deliciosas provocaciones con los dientes, la lengua y los labios, los dedos hábiles e insistentes, todo parecía formar parte de un irresistible juego erótico. Él parecía saber exactamente hasta que punto provocarla, antes de recular en el momento en que ella parecía presta a llegar al clímax. Entonces Serena imploraba por más, y era lo que tenía.

Cuando él paró una última vez para succionar su seno, el gemido de ella fue casi de protesta. Lo quería dentro de si y no estaba aguantando más la espera.

Felizmente, Darien entendió su urgencia y, en medio de un nuevo beso, la penetró con un gesto decidido, esta vez no dejando duda que Serena le partencia completamente.

Entonces él se comenzó a mover. Al principio con lentitud y sensualidad, hasta la urgencia de la búsqueda por la satisfacción los llevara a ambos a moverse en un ritmo cada vez más intenso.

Para Serena, aquello era más que una unión física. Estaba ofreciendo a Darien su corazón, su alma, todo.

Le partencia. Solamente a él. En aquel momento, sería capaz de morir por él, si fuese preciso.

Y la noción de eso continuó asustándola mucho después, mientras aún estaba en sus brazos, después del maravilloso ápice de satisfacción. No, no podría permitir que sus sentimientos por Darien continuasen llevándola a aquella trampa. Su casamiento sería una conveniencia, y ella precisaba acordarse de eso, si no quería lastimarse aún más.

La respiración rítmica de Darien parecía un consuelo tranquilizante, y el modo perezoso como él estaba deslizando sus dedos a lo largo de su espalda indicó que no estaba dormido. Por fin, fue sintiendo la confortante presión del cuerpo de él junto al suyo y ella se adormeció.

Cuando despertó, Serena continuó sintiendo el cuerpo de Darien pegado al suyo. Quería poder compartir aquella languidez agradable e intercambiar palabras cariñosas con él. No obstante, sabía que no aguantaría si no recibiese ninguna respuesta de él a cambio.

Intentando dejar eso de lado, lo besó suavemente en le pecho y pasó la punta de la lengua sobre su pezón. De manera provocativa, deslizó la mano sobre el torso masculino y la fue descendiendo lentamente, rumbo a su parte más íntima. Sintió el cuerpo de Darien ponerse tenso de repente.

- Eso puede ser peligroso –le avisó, cuando ella comenzó a acariciarlo con una irresistible intimidad.

Serena se limitó a mirarlo con una sonrisa provocante, antes de continuar su dulce exploración. Quería ofrecerle a Darien tanto como él le había ofrecido, hasta dejarlo loco de deseo.

Una breve exclamación de sorpresa le escapó de los labios cuando Darien la empujó de repente para arriba de él. Sintió una intensa ola de deseo recorrerle el cuerpo cuando él la sostuvo de las caderas y guió su intimidad hasta la de él. Después de unirse por completo, él la empujó para si y la besó con urgente, insinuando la lengua entre los labios de ella y comenzando a moverla, en una imitación de aquello que le gustaría hacer más íntimamente.

Serena no contuvo un gemido. Cuando dio por si, su cuerpo ya había comenzado a moverse sobre el de él, imitando aquel movimiento repleto de una necesidad primitiva y sensual. Esta vez, sería ella quién lo poseería, y pretendía hacerlo con gran estilo.

Al erguir el cuerpo nuevamente, mantuvo aquel ritmo constante, entregándose apenas a las sensaciones. Entonces cerró los ojos con un gemido, al sentir las manos de Darien acariciando sus senos con gestos posesivos. Él estaba tan loco de deseo como ella, y pretendía satisfacerlo tanto como él lo hizo.

Dejándose llevar por el ritmo cada vez más intenso exi gido por sus cuerpos, condujo a Darien al clímax con una intensidad que llegó a asustarla por un instante. Cada vez que hacían el amor, era como si consiguiesen rein ventar aquel momento tan mágico y especial.

Mucho tiempo después, Serena fue la primera en quebrar el silencio.

- Voy a tomar un baño primero –dijo. – Mientras tanto, puedes ir preparando el café.

La sonrisa que Darien le dio en respuesta hizo acelerar su corazón.

- ¿Que tal compartir la ducha y después yo preparar el café mientras tú preparas el desayuno? –sugirió él.

- Machista –bromeó ella.

Darien sonrió y le acarició los senos.

- También podemos olvidar el desayuno y con centrarnos en la ducha, si lo prefieres...

Serena gimió bajito.

- Por más que la propuesta sea tentadora, preciso de alimento para recuperar mis energías.

- Tienes razón –adujo él. – No quiero verte en el hospital por causa de una crisis de debilidad antes del casamiento. Sería una vergüenza.

Después de besarlo suavemente en los labios, Serena fue primero a la ducha. Tomó un baño rápido, pero relajante. Después, mientras Darien tomaba el propio, ella fue adelantando el desayuno. Como él había prometido, preparó el café para ambos.

Cuando ambos se sentaron a la mesa, y ella probó el café, lo consideró simplemente perfecto.

- Hum... Eso está muy bueno –le dijo. – Eres algo muy raro, Darien . Pocos hombres consiguen pre parar un café como este.

- De machista a raro en pocos minutos –bromeó él. – Tu omelet también está excelente –agregó, después de probarlo.

Luego de tomar el desayuno rápidamente, Serena se puso de pie.

- Preciso ir yendo. Ya estoy atrasada y hoy es mi último día de trabajo antes de la boda. Tengo que dejar todo encaminado para no tener problemas después. –lo besó en los labios y agregó: – Hasta la noche.

A Serena le gustaba mucho su trabajo y lo tomaba bastante en serio. Adoraba el concepto de combinar colores, texturas y diseños para transformar casas en hogares. Había con quistado su excelente reputación en el mercado debido al esfuerzo que hacía para agradar a sus clientes. Pero no siempre pasaba eso. Había ciertos días en que nada parecía salir bien y, por lo visto, este sería uno de ellos.

A pesar de los problemas, la tarde pasó rápidamente y ya eran más de las seis cuando subió al elevador del edificio de Darien .

- Diez minutos –le prometió, al pasar por la sala e ir directo al cuarto, tomar un baño y cambiarse de ropa.

Por fin, le llevó nueve estar pronta. Sin dudar, tomó la cartera y se encaminó a la puerta.

- Calma –dijo Darien , detrás de ella.

Serena le lanzó una mirada de urgencia.

- Estamos atrasados. Ya deberíamos haber salido, Darien . Deben estar esperándonos.

Él le tomó la mano y la empujó gentilmente hacia él.

- Entonces, tendrán que esperar más...

El modo como la besó fue tan gentil que Serena se rindió en ese mismo instante. Era increíble aquel poder que Darien tenía sobre ella. Siempre que la tocaba, era como si el resto del mundo desapareciese.

Varios minutos después, él levantó la cabeza y observó el mirar lánguido y satisfecho de Serena.

- Ahora está mejor –dijo, con una sonrisa encantadora. – ¿Vamos?

- Eso fue deliberado –protestó ella, mientras se dirigían al ascensor.

¿Cómo era posible que un simple beso hubiese tenido el poder de dejarla relajada de aquella manera? Darien evidentemente hacía lo que quería, y cuando quería, con ella.

Los pasos apresurados de Serena se transformaron en una prisa más contenida, y no consiguió dejar de sonreírle cuando entraron en el Mercedes de Darien .

- ¿Cómo fue tu día? –preguntó, mientras ajustaba su cinturón de seguridad.

- Lleno de reuniones, consultas y proyectos. Además de muchas llamadas –respondió Darien .

Ella suspiró.

- Si. Parece que no fue muy diferente del mío.

La iglesia era una bella construcción antigua de piedra, un poco alejada del centro de la ciudad y cercada por árboles y jardines.

Había una atmósfera de paz y tranquilidad en el lugar, detalle que Serena consideró más que bienvenido. Mientras Darien estacionaba el Mercedes, ella observó que los coches de los demás ya estaban todos allí.

Ir al casamiento de otra persona y ver la ceremonia en vídeo ó la televisión era muy diferente de participar de tu propio casamiento, aunque todos estuviesen allí apenas para un ensayo, pensó Serena.

- Quiero cargar la cestita –dijo Emily, la más pequeña damita de honor, intentando sacarlo de las manos de Samantha, la otra damita.

- No quiero cargar esta almohadita –protestó Jonathan, la pareja de una de ellas. – Eso parece cosa de niña.

Oh, Dios, pensó Serena. Si el niño creí que cargar una almohadilla era cosa de niña, imagina entonces cuando él tuviese que usar un mini traje, faja de satén en la cintura, camisa con puños y corbata de moño.

- Si, es cosa de niña –confirmó el otro niño.

- Pero ustedes tendrán que hacerlo –insistió Emily, intentando, a pesar de la poca edad, mostrar la gravedad de la situación.

- Yo no.

- Ni yo.

Serena no sabía si reír ó llorar.

- ¿Y si Samantha carga el cesto con pétalos de rosas y Emily la almohadita?

- Yo quiero la almohadita –declaró Samantha. Para ella, cargar las alianzas era más importante que derramar pétalos de rosas por el corredor de la iglesia.

- Puedes quedarte con la cestita –protestó Emily, por lo visto deduciendo lo mismo.

Ikuko puso los ojos en blanco. Las cuatro damas de honor parecían tensas, pues cada una de ellas tendría que estar al lado de una de las criaturas durante la ceremonia. Ya estaban previendo el problema que tendrían.

- Está bien –dijo Serena, levantando las manos. – Entonces será así: tendremos dos cestitos, uno para Emily, otro para Samantha. –lanzó una mirada de advertencia a los niños. – Y dos almohaditas.

- ¡¿Dos?! –repitió Ikuko, incrédula.

- Si, dos.

Las niñas y los niños comenzaron a protestar. Tal vez hubiese sido más sensato no dejar que las criaturas participaran del ensayo y simplemente decirles lo que deberían hacer el día del casamiento, pensó Serena. Por lo visto, la ayuda celestial sería más que necesaria, concluyó, oyendo las instrucciones del padre.

Una hora después, ya estaban acomodados en la larga mesa de un restaurante. La comida era buena y el vino ayudó a relajar la tensión de los adultos. Serena aprovechó la informalidad de la situación para apoyarse en el brazo con fortante de Darien .

- ¿Estás cansada?

Ella lo miró y sonrió.

- Fue un día largo.

Él se aproximó y rozó los labios discretamente en la sien de ella.

- Podrás dormir por la mañana.

- Oh, cuanta generosidad –dijo Serena. – Pero precisaré llegar a casa más temprano para ayudar a Ikuko con los preparativos del té, ¿recuerdas?

Ya eran casi las once cuando los invitados comenzaron a partir. Y cuando Serena y Darien llegaron al apartamento de él, ya era casi medianoche. Ni bien entró en la sala, ella se sacó los zapatos, removió la presilla que prendía sus cabellos, los agitó suavemente y fue a la cocina.

- ¿Vas a preparar café?

Serena oyó la pregunta de Darien y sintió cuando él se acercó y comenzó a masajearle los hombros tensos.

- ¿Está mejor así?

_"Si, mucho mejor"_, pensó ella. _"Hasta demasiado bueno."_

- Hum-hun –murmuró, en respuesta.

- ¿Tenemos algún compromiso para mañana de noche? –Darien preguntó.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Te estás queriendo tomar la noche libre?

- Bueno, pensé en marcar una cena íntima, sólo para nosotros dos. –continuando el masaje en los hombros de ella, agregó: – Yo podría hacer esto mucho mejor si estuvieras acostada.

Serena sintió un escalofrío por su cuerpo.

- Eso puede volverse peligroso.

- Tal vez –murmuró él al oído de ella. – Pero hay muchas ventajas en recibir un masaje por todo el cuerpo...

- ¿Estás intentando seducirme?

La sonrisa de Darien hizo que la calidez de su respiración alcanzara la oreja de Serena, provocándole un delicioso escalofrío.

- ¿Lo estoy consiguiendo? –indagó él.

- Yo te lo voy a mostrar –Serena lo provocó. – Dentro de más ó menos una hora.

- ¿Una hora?

- La calidad del masaje es lo que dictará el valor de tu recompensa –le informó, con aire solemne, haciéndolo reír. Sin esperar más, él la tomó en brazos y la llevó al cuarto.

Estar acostada sobre toallas felpudas con las manos cariñosas de Darien desparramando aceite aromático por su cuerpo era como estar en el paraíso.

A cierta altura, se preguntó lo que la llevara a pensar que aguantaría una hora hasta entregarse a él. Treinta minutos después, tenía que luchar contra el deseo de darse vuelta e implorar para que Darien la amase.

- Creo que ya es suficiente –dijo entre dientes.

- Dijiste una hora –recordó Darien , dándola vuelta.

Avergonzada, y al mismo tiempo excitada por estar completamente desnuda, acostada y vulnerable delante de él, Serena respondió:

- Quiero pagarte por adelantado.

Darien se inclinó y rozó los labios de ella.

- Estoy contando con eso.

Invadida por el deseo, Serena se quedó mirándolo desnudarse. Cuando Darien quedó completamente desnudo, y más que deseable al lado de la cama, ella alejó las piernas sen sualmente y le extendió los brazos, en una irresistible invitación.

Mucho tiempo después, él la mantuvo en sus brazos, acomodándole los cabellos mientras la respiración de ambos volvía a la normalidad.

A la mañana siguiente, Serena ni se movió cuando Darien se levantó a las ocho y fue al baño, antes de vestirse y preparar el desayuno.

No obstante, el aroma de café fresco despertó los sentidos de Serena.

- Esa imagen vaga combina contigo hoy –bromeó Darien , colocando la bandeja con el desayuno sobre la mesita de luz.

Los labios de ella se curvaron en una sonrisa.

- Buen día. Guau, ¿desayuno en la cama? Esta vez, te superaste.

Darien la besó en la base del cuello y empujó la sábana un poco para abajo, revelando un perfecto seno y más que pronto para recibir su beso.

- De momento debes estar más interesada en la comida que en tener un "pre-desayuno", ¿no?

No era verdad, pero, aún así, Serena respondió:

- Preciso alimentarme para aguantar el día.

- Ah, el té –recordó Darien .

- Ikuko quiere que la ocasión sea memorable.

Después de tomar el delicioso desayuno, Serena tomó un baño y se vistió, sintiéndose nueva para comenzar el día. Antes de salir, besó el mentón de Darien .

- Gracias por el desayuno. Estaba maravilloso.

Darien la empujó hacia él con un gesto posesivo y rozó los labios de ella, antes de besarla con más intensidad. El gesto inesperado dejó a Serena medio zonza por un instante, pero no demoró en entregarse al beso, retribuyendo con el mismo ardor.

- Me considero recompensado –dijo Darien , al alejarse.

Serena lo miró con cierta sorpresa. ¿Estaría equivocada ó aquel gesto fue realmente una demostración de pasión? ¿Estaría finalmente consiguiendo alcanzar el interior de Darien ? Oh, Dios, si al menos eso fuese cierto...

Ese pensamiento acompañó a Serena todo el camino hasta el estacionamiento, y también a lo largo de los varios quilómetros hasta la casa de sus padres.


	3. Chapter 3

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de ****Helen Bianchin sin fines de lucro o promoción****…**

**Boda de sociedad**

Capítulo 3

Sus damas de honor fueron las primeras en llegar, seguidas por Gea y algunas de las amigas de Ikuko. Dos tías, tres primas y una serie de amigas más próximas.

Después de muchas risas, saladitos, champagne y muchos, muchos regalos, el timbre volvió a sonar alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde. Ikuko se levantó para atender la puerta.

La rapidez con que Mina se juntó a ella, hizo que Serena mirara a todas con aire de desconfianza. Entonces las mujeres comenzaron a reír cuando un guapo muchacho entró en la sala.

- Hey, ustedes no... –Serena comenzó, pero bastó mirar a Mina, Lita, Amy y Molly para saber que sus amigas habían sido cómplices de aquello.

Un equipo de audio surgió como que de la nada y fue colocado sobre la mesa. Cuando la música comenzó, el joven inició una serie de gestos y movimientos sensuales, dando inicio a un strip-tease.

- Tú te rehusaste a ofrecernos una noche en un bar sólo para mujeres, entonces decidí traer el show hasta ti –explicó Mina, cuando las mujeres ya estaban yéndose.

- Traidora –bromeó Serena, con una sonrisa afectuosa. – Espera que llegue tu turno.

- ¿Qué harás para superar esto, Serena? ¿Vas a contratar un grupo entero de strippers?

- No me des ideas.

Después que todas partieron, Serena fue examinar los regalos. Todos de muy buen gusto, pero combinando con la personalidad de cada una de sus amigas. No obstante, el más inusitado fue el de Mina.

- ¿No sabías sobre el regalo de Mina? –Ikuko preguntó, aproximándose a ella.

- No tenía la menor idea sobre lo que ella "prepararía". –pasando el brazo por la cintura de su madre, agregó: – Gracias por la organización de la fiesta. Fue excelente.

- Fue un placer.

- ¿Te estás refiriendo a la fiesta ó al show de strip-tease? –Serena la provocó.

- Sin comentarios.

Serena comenzó a reír.

- Está bien, entonces vamos a cambiar de tema. ¿Qué haremos con todos estos regalos?

Las dos arreglaron las cajas sobre una mesa, en una sala adyacente. Al terminar, Serena tomó un baño y se puso un pantalón con una blusa de seda.

Ya pasaban de las seis cuando llegó al apartamento de Darien . Fue directo hasta la cocina, dejar sobre la mesa los recipientes con comida china que había comprado de camino.

- Déjame adivinar –dijo Darien , al entrar en la cocina. – ¿Comida china, tailandesa ó de Malasia?

- China. También alquilé algunos vídeos.

- ¿Entonces tienes planes de pasar una noche tranquila?

Serena tomó dos platos y cubiertos del armario.

- Creo que ya tuve suficiente excitación por un día.

_"Y tendría por la noche"_, pensó ella.

- ¿Por qué? –Darien quiso saber.

Un brillo travieso surgió en los ojos de ella.

- Mina contrató un stripper –dijo, no re sistiendo el deseo de provocarlo. – Era joven, guapo y tenía un cuerpo... Pregúntale a tu madre. Ella estaba allá.

- ¿En serio? Tal vez sea mejor contarme más detalles respecto de ese sujeto.

- Bueno... –Serena titubeó deliberadamente. – Tenía un cuerpo de quitar el aliento. Cabellos largos, pre sos en una cola de caballo. Y cuando los soltó... Guau, fue muy sexy. El cuerpo no tenía ni siquiera un pelito. Oh, y tenía uno de los traseros más bonitos que he visto.

Darien estrechó los ojos, haciéndola reír.

- Se fue sacando la ropa hasta quedar apenas con una tanga minúscula –agregó.

- E imagino que eso fue un alivio para nuestras madres –observó él.

- Bueno, a pesar del susto inicial, ellas parecían divertirse un montón con el show.

- ¿Entonces ellas no esperaban eso?

- Ni tenían idea de lo que pasaría. –Serena rió, acordándose de la expresión de las dos al ver al stripper. – Ahora vamos a ser realmente decadentes y ver un video mientras comemos.

La primer película era un thriller, con escenas de sus penso en número suficiente para dejar al espectador en la punta del sillón. El segundo era una comedia sobre un casamiento donde todo lo que podía salir mal, pasaba. Las escenas eran divertidas, pero, en medio de la frivolidad, había una cierta dosis de realismo con la cual Serena no pudo dejar de identificarse.

Entre un video y otro, ella retirara los platos de la mesa y preparara café. Después de tomarlo, ella llevara las tazas a la pileta.

Cuando fue al cuarto, estaba sintiéndose agradablemente cansada, no veía la hora de poder acostarse y disfrutar de una buena noche de sueño. Después de tomar un baño relajante, se acostó entre las sábanas y se acurrucó en los brazos de Darien , recostando la cabeza junto al hombro de él.

En cuestión de minutos estaba dormida, y ni notó el beso que Darien le dio en la frente y la forma cariñosa como la miró.

Ellos despertaron tarde al día siguiente. Después del desayuno, decidieron salir a navegar en el río Hawkesbury, en el yate de Kenji. Serena aprovechó al máximo cada minuto del paseo relajante, pues sabía que en el día siguiente no sería fácil salir de compras e iniciar la "Lista de Cosas que Hacer" que su madre había preparado para los días anteriores al casamiento.

- Mamá, ¿es esto realmente necesario?

El día de compras rindiera más que buenos resultados hasta allí. Ikuko, por lo visto, había salido de casa con el deseo de gastar dinero. Y gastar mucho.

- Tú eres mi única hija –Ikuko respondió. – No me niegues el derecho de ofrecer a mi única hija el mejor casamiento que el dinero puede comprar.

Serena pasó el brazo por los hombros de su madre, en un gesto afectuoso.

- Está bien, llevaré este vestido también –afirmó, con una sonrisa.

Cuando las dos llegaron a casa, después de enfrentar el tránsito difícil hasta Vaucluse a las cinco y media de la tarde, Serena fue directo al cuarto a tomar un baño. Minutos después, salió enrollada en una toalla afelpada y enjuagó el exceso de humedad de sus cabellos con otra toalla. Enseguida, los secó con el secador y los peinó hasta que quedaron encantadoramente arreglados. Aplicó un maquillaje leve, entonces abrió el guardarropa y observó sus ropas dispuestas en los estantes. Por fin, eligió un vestido negro.

Éste iba hasta la mitad del muslo y la seda era cubierta por una camada de delicado encaje negro. No obstante, lo mejor del modelo era el osado escote de la espalda, que iba casi hasta la cintura, y los finos breteles de seda.

¿Debería usar medias de seda negra ó braga negra con portaligas? ¿Ó ir con las piernas expuestas y optar por apenas un minúsculo bikini de encaje negro? Después de decidirse por la última opción, se calzó los zapatos negros de finísimo taco alto y prendió su cabello en un moño casual. Como joya, usaría lo mínimo posible: apenas dos delicadas caravanas de oro en forma de gota.

Media hora después, cuando descendió la escalera, encontró a sus padres en la sala tomando un aperitivo. Kenji vino en su dirección, mirándola con una mezcla de orgullo paternal y apreciación masculina. Ikuko, con todo, estrechó su mirar discretamente y apretó los labios. Para Ikuko Tsukino, la apariencia era esencial y, por lo visto, esta vez su hija no colmó sus exigencias.

- ¿No crees que está un poco... –ella titubeó, de licadamente. – osado, querida?

- Tal vez –admitió Serena. Entonces lanzó una mirada cuestionante a Kenji. – ¿Papá?

Sabiendo muy bien que no sería bueno discordar con ninguna de ellas, él decidió escapar por la tangente:

- Estoy seguro que a Darien le va a gustar mucho. Oh, y a menos que esté equivocado, debe ser él quién está llegando –agregó, cuando oyeron el ruido de un motor afuera de la mansión.

Poco después, el ama de llaves apareció, conduciéndolo hasta la sala. Serena atravesó el cuarto y le tomó la mano, ofreciéndole el rostro para que la besara. Fue un gesto natural, un gesto esperado. Sonrió al oír la palabra "arrasando" ser susurrada junto a su oído.

Darien posó la mano en su cintura y la llevó con él cuando se acercó a saludar a sus padres.

- ¿Quieres un trago, Darien ? –Ikuko ofreció.

- No, gracias. Prefiero esperar a la cena.

Sería fácil apoyarse en aquel cuerpo masculino y fingir que los dos se amaban, y por un momento Serena casi lo hizo. Pero sabía que la demostración de cariño sería apenas de su parte.

Kenji tomó lo que quedaba de su vino y colocó la copa en la bandeja.

- En ese caso, tal vez sea mejor ir yendo. ¿Ikuko?

En aquel momento, el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Ikuko frunció el ceño, con aire de desaprobación.

- Espero que eso no nos atrase –dijo ella. – Ve adelante con Darien , querida. Nosotros saldremos en algunos minutos.

Los dos salieron enseguida y Serena estaba ajustando el cinturón de seguridad cuando Darien se sentó al volante. Entonces tomaron la carretera en dirección a la ciudad.

- ¿Estoy equivocado ó ese vestido fue elegido con la intención de sorprender?

Serena lo miró.

- ¿Funcionó?

Era consciente de como su muslo estaba apare ciendo y luchó contra el impulso se empujar el borde de la falda del vestido para abajo.

Darien la miró de soslayo y sonrió al decir:

- Apuesto que Ikuko no lo aprobó.

Serena también sonrió.

- Tú la conoces tan bien. Papá, por otro lado, dijo que te gustaría.

- Oh, me gustó en serio –él admitió. – Y estoy seguro que a todos los hombres de la fiesta también les va a gustar.

Ella le sonrió.

- Dices cosas tan halagadoras.

- Pero cuidado para no exagerar, cara.

- Quiero brillar hoy.

Por un instante, ella distinguió un brillo diferente en los ojos de Darien . Un brillo que no supo a ciencia cierta cómo definir, pero que luego desapareció. Serena quedó sorprendida cuando él posó la mano en su rostro por un breve momento.

- Serán apenas algunas horas. Entonces podremos salir.

Si, pensó ella. Y al día siguiente comenzaría todo de nuevo. Las compras, la prueba del vestido, las obligaciones sociales. Cada día las cosas parecían empeorar. Aten der a las expectativas de su madre y ver sus propias opiniones ser descartadas sólo servía para aumentar la tensión. Si por lo menos Ikuko no insistiese en transformar todo en una gran producción...

Suburban Point Piper quedaba a pocos quilómetros de la casa de Serena. Pasaron por un portón de hierro orna mentado y Darien estacionó detrás de un Jaguar estili zado. Con todo había cinco autos estacionados allí, y Serena experimentó un momento de titubeo antes de di rigirse a la escalinata de la entrada principal.

Un evento como ese exigía incontables precedentes, pensó Serena, mientras aceptaba una copa de vino y saludaba a algunos presentes.

Linda casa, invitados ilustres, una mesa magnífica, con un lindo arreglo de flores al centro.

- ¡Darien , querido!

Serena reconoció aquel tono irritantemente sensual y no le gustó ni un poco la desagradable sorpresa. Con la aproximación de la boda, las admiradoras de Darien habían reconocido la pérdida en la disputa y habían quedado en sus debidos lugares. Todas, excepto Esmeralda Blackmoon.

La mujer consultora de moda era una femme fatale. Rica, viuda y visiblemente ansiosa por un nuevo marido con el mismo prestigio social que ella.

Esmeralda era admirada y hasta incluso adorada por los hombres. Por su estilo, belleza y determinación. Las mujeres la reconocían como una rival en potencia y se mantenía eso en mente cuando se dirigían a ella.

- Serena. –Esmeralda la miró. – Pare ces... –la pausa fue deliberada. – Un poco cansada. ¿Los preparativos te están cansando, querida?

Serena forzó una sonrisa y respondió:

- Es que Darien no me deja dormir.

Esmeralda estrechó sus ojos casi imperceptiblemente, entonces se inclinó en la dirección de Darien y lo besó en el rostro por un tiempo más allá de lo políticamente correcto.

- ¿Cómo estás, caro?

- Esmeralda.

Darien era un estratega demasiado experimentado para demostrar cualquier cosa. Y demasiado caballero para hacer algún comentario despectivo.

Saludó a Esmeralda con un mínimo de contacto, aunque ella haya hecho lo posible para tocarlo todas las veces en las que tuvo una oportunidad.

- ¿Tráeme un trago, si, caro? –pidió Esmeralda, con intimidad. – Sabes lo que me gusta.

Aquello ya era demasiado, pensó Serena, indignada, mientras Darien se alejaba en dirección al bar. La noche podría acabarse transformando en una pesadilla con la presencia de Esmeralda.

- Espero que no esperes fidelidad, querida –Esmeralda le avisó. – Darien tiene... ciertas necesidades que no toda mujer es capaz de satisfacer.

- ¿En serio, Esmeralda? Resolveré eso con él.

- ¿Resolverás qué cosa y con quién?

Al oír la pregunta, Serena se volvió hacia Darien , que se acercó trayendo una copa de champagne. Forzando una sonrisa, respondió:

- Esmeralda se mostró preocupada al respecto que yo no con siga satisfacer tus necesidades.

La expresión de Darien no se alteró ni un poco, lo que no sorprendió a Serena.

- ¿En serio?

Era difícil entender como dos simples palabras podían ser dichas de modo de contener tanto significado. Ó tanta furia controlada. La tensión se tornó más que evidente, aunque con Darien no haya movido siquiera un músculo. No en tanto, para cualquier persona que viese la escena desde afuera, pa recería que estaban teniendo una agradable conversación.

- Tal vez Esmeralda y yo debamos comparar notas –Serena ironizó.

Esmeralda tomó un trago de champagne.

- ¿Para qué, querida? Mi análisis tendría una rango mucho mayor que el tuyo.

Serena miró la entrada del salón y notó que sus padres acaban de llegar. No supo decir si sintió alivio ó preocupación. Luego su madre vería a Esmeralda y, conociendo a la rival de su hija, se aproximaría para pedir cuentas, aunque educadamente.

Serena comenzó la cuenta regresiva. Un minuto para saludar a los anfitriones, uno más para saludar a algunos amigos...

- Oh, ahí estás, querida.

Serena sonrió a su madre.

- Hola, mamá. Veo que no demoraron mucho al final. –indicó la mujer. – ¿Te acuerdas de Esmeralda?

La mirara de Ikuko se puso seria, aún con sus labios curvados en una sonrisa educada.

- Claro. Que bueno verla.

Mentira. Pura mentira. Serena tuvo que contener la risa. La buena educación escondía muchos pecados. Si ella misma la pudiese dejar de lado en aquel momento, mandaría a Esmeralda exactamente a donde creía que debería mandarla.

- ¿Vamos al comedor? –sugirió, imagi nando que se trataba de una buena salida.

A menos que los anfitriones hubiesen colocado a ella y Darien cerca de Esmeralda.

El comedor era bien amplio y el centro de las atenciones era la mesa impecablemente arreglada debajo de una suntuosa araña de cristal. La escena recordaba una foto sacada para una revista de decoración importada. De hecho, más parecía un sacrilegio que todos aquellos invitados fueran a desar reglar algo tan bien armado hasta los mínimos detalles.

Serena notó la presencia de un mozo y de una moza en un rincón del recinto. Probablemente ellos servirían no sólo la comida, sino también dosificarían la cantidad de vino distribuida a los invitados, para evitar excesos.

Nada más sensato, pensó Serena, mientras se apro ximaban a la mesa de antipastos.

- ¿Podrías pedirle al mozo que me sirva una copa de vino, querido? –Serena le pidió a Darien , con su mejor sonrisa, al notar que Esmeralda los estaba observando.

Ella raramente tomaba cualquier bebida alcohólica, y Darien lo sabía. Él arqueó una ceja, sorprendido, y Serena sonrió una vez más.

- Por favor.

Si él titubeaba, ó intentaba censurarla justo en aquel momento, ella lo mataría. Felizmente, bastó un mirar de él para que el mozo le sirviera la bebida. Cuando Serena probó el maravilloso Chablis, notó la mirada de su padre, que sonrió y levantó su propia copa en un brindis silencioso.

Algunas copas de vino, buena comida y compañía agradable. No era preciso mucho para agradar a su padre. Kenji Tsukino era un hombre de preferencias simples. Había trabajado duro la vida entera y alcanzado mucho más que la mayoría de los hombres. Era dueño de una magnífica mansión y eligiera una buena compañera que le dio una hija maravillosa. Luego la vería casada con el hijo de su socio y mejor amigo. Su vida era perfecta.

Su padre era mucho más de lo que un padre podría ser, concluyó Serena, ya más relajada bajo el efecto del vino. Un hombre que había conseguido unir lo mejor de la "vieja patria" con lo mejor de la patria que adoptara. El re sultado fue el inevitable éxito.

Después de servir el antipasto, todos se acomodaron a la mesa. Minutos después, fue servido el primer plato: pechuga de pollo deshuesado y divinamente sazonado, rociado con un mojo a base de vegetales.

Lentamente, muy lentamente, Serena deslizó la mano discre tamente por el muslo de Darien. Mantuvo su gesto lo más discreto posible, para que nadie lo percibiese y para que aquello se tornase una especie de juego sensual ape nas entre ellos. No resistió el deseo de provocarlo. Tal vez el vino estuviese dejándola más floja de lo que imaginaba. Bueno, tal vez más "osada" fuera el término más apropiado. Y más excitante.

Miró directamente a Darien, manteniendo la mano en el mismo lugar y deseando poder ir más allá. Era exci tante poder provocarlo de aquella manera en público. Aún más teniendo a Esmeralda cerca.

Con sensualidad, deslizó la punta de su uña sobre la pierna de él, notando el esfuerzo que él estaba haciendo para disfrazar la excitación. Pero solamente ella tenía noción de eso, pues, como siempre, la expresión de Darien continuó impasible.

Súbitamente, él le tomó la mano y la llevó a los labios, besándole el dorso. Fue como un aviso que ella estaba jugando con fuego.

No obstante, cual fue el espanto de Serena cuando, de repente, sintió la mano de él en su muslo.


	4. Chapter 4

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de ****Helen Bianchin sin fines de lucro o promoción****…**

**Boda de sociedad**

**Capítulo 4**

Serena tomó un trago de agua helada, lanzando un rápido mirar a los otros in vitados sentados a la mesa. Su mirada se demoró un poco más en el rostro de Esmeralda, que, por la expresión de furia ve lada, notaba exactamente lo que estaba pasando.

Serena se preguntó si la mujer y Darien no habrían tenido algún tipo de relación. Quería tener el amor de Darien . Desesperadamente. Pero se contentaría con su fidelidad. Sólo de pensar en verlo en los brazos de otra mujer ya sentía un nudo en el pecho.

- ¿Qué te parece, Serena?

¡Oh, maldición! No era recomendable permitir que la distracción por causa de asuntos personales interfiriese en su interacción social. Especialmente por ser la invitada de honor.

Miró a Darien con un velado aire de súplica y distinguió un brillo de diversión en sus ojos.

- Michiru no concuerda que yo mantenga el destino de nuestra luna de miel como una sorpresa para ti –dijo él.

Serena precisó apenas un instante para entender lo que fue dicho y mostrar su mejor sonrisa.

- Preciso llevar ropa de abrigo en el equipaje –declaró, sonriéndole a Michiru, la señora que le hiciera la pregunta. – Pero eso es todo lo que sé.

- Europa –dijo la mujer con una guiñada. – Ó tal vez América del Norte. ¿Canadá?

- Realmente no tengo la menor idea –respondió Serena.

Como postre fueron servidas porciones individuales de tortilla caramelizada, acompañadas por frutas fres cas picadas y servidas con crema de licor.

- Delicioso –murmuró Serena, al probar la primera porción.

- Yo no debería, pero lo voy a probar –dijo Michiru. – Mañana, compensaré esta extravagancia comiendo sólo frutas y doblando el tiempo de gimnasia.

Serena notó que Ikuko removió cuidadosamente la crema de lado y comió sólo algunos pedazos de frutas, sin tocar la tortilla. Como madre de la novia, claro que no admitiría aumentar nada en su silueta esbelta hasta el casamiento.

Casi media hora después, los anfitriones invitaron a to dos a ir tomar un café en la sala. Los hombres se unieron en ruedas para conversar sobre negocios y política, mientras las mujeres permanecieron sentadas, tratando sobre amenidades. Serena adoraba oír aquel tono mu sical del italiano, hablado por la mayoría. El modo como se comunicaban era muy expresivo, siempre ges ticulando y dando énfasis a aquello de lo que estaban hablando.

- Kenji se está sintiendo en las nubes.

Serena se preparó para encarar a Esmeralda, que acababa de acercarse e hizo el comentario. Bastó un mirar para saber que la actitud de la mujer era exactamente lo opuesto de una aproximación amigable.

- ¿Y habría algún motivo para que no se estuviera sintiendo así?

- El casamiento será un negocio y pico. –Esmeralda sonrió, pero su mirar mostró un brillo de provocación. – Mis felicitaciones, querida. Debería haber imaginado que lo conseguirías.

Serena inclinó la cabeza levemente para un lado.

- Bueno, gracias Esmeralda. Consideraré eso como un elogio.

No había nadie suficientemente cerca para oír la conversación entre ambas. Lo que no dejaba de ser lamentable, pues sólo sirvió para darle motivos a Esmeralda para arrojar otro de sus dardos venenosos...

- ¿Como es ser la segunda mujer en la vida de un hombre? ¿Aún más cuando tú parte en la herencia de la em presa es el único motivo para el casamiento?

- Tomando en cuenta que Darien también recibirá su parte en la herencia de la empresa, creo que deberías hacerle la misma pregunta a él.

Esmeralda estrechó sus ojos, parecía no gustarle el desafío. La sonrisa que mostró enseguida fue totalmente artificial.

- No sé si es preciso, querida. Al final, serás tú quien tendrá que lidiar con el fantasma de Rei –dijo ella. – Pero como dicen: "En la oscuridad, todos los gatos son pardos", ¿no?

Dios, aquello estaba siendo bajo.

- ¿En serio? –Serena arqueó las cejas, fin giendo un aire de sorpresa. – Tal vez debieras intentar con las luces encendidas cualquier día, cara. No tienes idea de lo bueno que es.

Un punto más, pensó Serena. No obstante, sabía que su victoria duraría poco, pues Esmeralda no era del tipo que se conformaba en perder una discusión de aquella índole. Por eso, fue con alivio cuando vio a Michiru acercarse a ellas.

- Serena –la señora la llamó. – Ikuko acaba de contarme sobre las flores de la iglesia. Orquídeas, fue una excelente elección, y la combinación de colores quedará magnífica.

Serena era la invitada de honor de la fiesta y claro que el centro de las conversaciones estaba siendo su casamiento. Prin cipalmente las pláticas entre mujeres. Pero, para Serena, hablar sobre aquello sólo reforzaba el detalle de cuanto aún precisaba ser hecho hasta la realización de la boda, y cuanto todo aquello aún sería desgastarte.

Miró al otro lado de la sala y vio a Darien , en medio de una rueda de conocidos. Dios, como era guapo. La ropa con caída perfecta lo dejaba más elegante que nunca, pero, para ella, lo más excitante era saber como era aquel cuerpo masculino sin ropa.

En aquel exacto momento, daría cualquier cosa para ir hasta él y sentir aquella mano consoladora en su cintura. Entonces podría recostarse en él y disfrutar la expectativa de lo que pasaría cuando estuviesen solos.

Sabía que Darien se sentía orgulloso de ella y su belleza. A veces, él la dejaba completamente desconcertada, al actuar como si consiguiese leer sus pensamientos. No en tanto, no había entre ellos aquella empatía especial existente entre dos personas que se amaban. Por más que ella desease que existiese.

¿Tendría Darien noción que Serena podía reconocer exactamente el momento en que él entraba en un ambiente donde ella estaba? No era preciso verlo ú oírlo para saber que estaba presente. Una especie de sexto sentido siempre la alertaba en cuanto a la proximidad de él, y su cuerpo reaccionaba como si él la hubiese tocado de alguna manera.

Ya pasaban de las once cuando la primer pareja de invitados partió. Y era casi medianoche cuando Ikuko y Kenji demostraron intención de partir.

Serena agradeció a sus anfitriones, tuvo una sonrisa en su rostro hasta que comenzó a dolerle y sintió un escalofrío cuando Darien sostuvo su mano y los dos siguieron a sus padres en dirección a los autos.

- Buenas noches, querida. –Ikuko la besó en el rostro.

Serena se quedó de lado mientras Darien le abría la puerta del coche. Antes de entrar, le sopló un beso a su padre y le deseó buenas noches. Entonces arregló el cinturón de seguridad y recostó la cabeza en el respaldo, mientras Darien encendía el motor.

- ¿Estás cansada?

Él la miró de soslayo, colocando el auto en movimiento.

- Un poco.

Serena cerró los ojos, dejando el movimiento del vehí culo acunarla y hacerla relajarse.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

Un breve suspiro escapó de los labios de ella.

- Hey, esa es una cuestión y pico. ¿A qué casa te estás refiriendo? ¿A la tuya, la mía ó la nuestra?

- La elección es tuya.

Serena pensó en optar por la mansión donde vivirían después de la boda, ya que ésta estaba prácticamente pronta. Pero, se recordó que su madre podría aparecer por allá por la mañana, para encargarse de más detalles.

Además de eso, la expectativa de dormir en la cama de Darien , donde ya estaba tan acostumbrada a pernoctar, era mucho más cómoda.

- Vamos para tu apartamento.

Él no hizo ningún comentario, llevando a Serena a ima ginar si habría hecho alguna diferencia si ella hubiese dicho _"a nuestra casa"._

Sintió un vacío en su pecho, que se fue transformando en un nudo, cuando Darien entró en el edificio de apar tamentos y estacionó el auto en su espacio reservado.

Subieron al apartamento en silencio y, al pasa r por la puerta, Serena se entregó una vez más en los brazos de su futuro marido.

Serena salió temprano, a la mañana siguiente, y los dos sólo se volvieron a encontrar a la noche, para más un evento social. Habían sido invitados para comparecer a un pre-estreno de cine, de un director amigo.

- Bella –Darien la saludó cuando ella llegó, alrededor de las siete y media de la noche.

Serena también podría haber dicho "bello" al respecto de él, pues Darien estaba simplemente arrasador, vestido con un smoking impecable. A su lado, con su largo ves tido color marfil y bordado con perlas, se sentía casi la mujer más suertuda del mundo. Casi.

- ¿Quieres tomar un trago antes de salir?

- No, gracias. El alcohol en un estómago prácticamente vacío no es una buena idea.

- ¿Cómo fue tu almuerzo con tus amigas?

Una sonrisa se insinuó en los labios de Serena, cuando ella recordó cuanto se rió y se divirtió en compañía de Mina, Lita, Amy y Molly aquella tarde.

- Fue genial –respondió. – Realmente genial.

Darien le tomó la mano y se la llevó a los labios.

- ¿Mina "aprontó" alguna cosa más?

- No esta vez. –Serena sonrió. – Fue genial sólo conversar y poder relajarme un poco. Aún así, Mina se mostró ansiosa por el momento de besar al novio.

Darien sólo sonrió y empujó la manga del smoking, para mirar la hora.

- Creo mejor ir marchando. El tránsito va a estar difícil a esta hora.

Cuando llegaron al pre-estreno de gala, casi una hora después, encontraron el lugar bien movido por la presencia de invitados ilustres.

Al entrar en el hall del cine, iluminado por arañas de cristal, fueron a saludar a algunos conocidos. Serena había acabado de aceptar un trago, hecho con jugo de naranja y champagne, cuando oyó una voz familiar saludarla con ironía.

- Hola, Esmeralda –dijo, volviéndose hacia su rival.

La mujer la miró de arriba a abajo, entonces volvió a en cararla con su aire provocante.

- Serena que... linda estás. Aunque el marfil no combine mucho con el cabello rubio, hiciste una buena elección. –diciendo esto, se volvió hacia Darien y le ofreció su más deslumbrante sonrisa. – Caro, preciso realmente un trago. ¿Podrías ir a buscar uno para mí, por favor?

_"Que genial"_, pensó Serena. Bastaría que Darien se alejara algunos pasos y la tortura comenzaría.

- Dudo que conseguirás satisfacerlo por mucho tiempo.

¡Bingo! Serena la encaró directo a los ojos y hasta consiguió sonreír.

- No tengas duda que haré lo posible.

- Bueno, tener una alianza de casamiento en el dedo debe tener sus ventajas –admitió Esmeralda.

- ¿Cómo la de no sólo dormir con él?

Los ojos de Esmeralda brillaron.

- Yo preferiría ser su amante a su esposa, cara. De esa forma, tendría el placer, mientras su esposa todo el restante trabajo.

Serena tuvo que contenerse para no tirarle el contenido de su copa al rostro de la mujer.

- Champagne –anunció Darien , aproximándose y entregando una copa a Esmeralda.

El discreto toque de una campana anunció que la película comenzaría a ser exhibida dentro de algunos minutos. Serena dio gracias por poder librarse de la presencia incómoda de Esmeralda, pero cual no fue su espanto, y evidente disgusto, al ver que la mujer había reservado un lugar al lado de Darien . ¡Aquello ya era demasiado!

Después que todos se acomodaron, las luces diminuyeron. Serena se puso tensa al sentir la mano de Darien posarse sobre la suya. Peor aún fue sentir su pulgar comenzar a rozar su muñeca de un lado a otro. Entonces él estaba sintiendo su tensión. Genial. ¡Y la sentiría mucho más hasta el final de la noche!

Las luces finalmente se apagaron y las imágenes surgieron en la pantalla. El filme era oír, con acciones subjetivas, y no había ni siquiera un toque de humor. Serena lo consideró depresivo, a pesar del buen guión y de la excelente dirección y actuación del elenco.

La escena final mostró una dosis extra de violencia, y cuando los créditos comenzaron a aparecer, ella vio a Esmeralda retirar la mano del brazo de Darien . Lanzó una mirada fusilante a la mujer, cuya expresión transmitía pura satisfacción. Serena sintió deseos de gritar.

Sin dudar, se puso de pie y se encaminó al cor redor, donde acompañó a las personas en dirección a la salida, sin molestarse en esperar a Darien . Sabía que Esmeralda debía estar adorando todo aquello, pero poco le importó. Su paciencia tenía un límite.

Cuando llegaron al salón donde sería ofrecido el cóc tel, paró un instante y forzó una sonrisa a algunos conocidos. No demoró en que Esmeralda y Darien aparecieran.

- ¿Por qué no vamos a un club nocturno? –Esmeralda sugirió. – Aún no es tarde.

_"¿Para verte intentar bailar con Darien y seducirlo?"_, pensó Serena, con indignación. _"¡No si lo puedo evitar!"_

- No lo pierdas por nosotros –respondió Darien , rechazando sutilmente la invitación y pasando el brazo por la cin tura de Serena.

Tensa, ella estaba definitivamente tensa. Darien sintió deseos de besarla y consolarla, diciendo que no había nada de qué preocuparse.

Una leve sonrisa curvó los labios de él. Al verlo, Esmeralda no entendió muy bien el motivo.

- Conozco un lugar excelente, con música increíble. –pasando el brazo por el de Darien , agregó: – ¡Les va a encantar!

- No; gracias –respondió Darien , alejando el brazo de ella delicadamente. – No podremos ir.

Esmeralda sabía reconocer cuando era derrotada. Por eso, se limitó a dar de hombros con elegancia.

- Si no pueden ir... –miró a Darien . – Quien sabe en otra ocasión.

Serena respiró hondo y soltó el aire lentamente, cuando Esmeralda se retiró. ¡Cuanta osadía!

- ¿Darien , come stai?

Un conocido del mundo de los negocios se aproximó para saludar a Darien y Serena dio gracias por eso. Por lo menos ella y Darien no precisarían tocar aquel asunto por ahora. El hombre pareció sorprendido cuan do ella preguntó sobre su esposa, hijos, sobre como les estaban yendo en la escuela y cuales eran las novedades en la vida familiar.

- Lo dejaste espantado. –Darien rió cuando el hombre se retiró.

Serena también rió.

- Su llegada fue en el momento justo –afirmó ella. – Si, porque estaba presta a golpearte.

- ¿En público?

Ella suspiró y lo miró en silencio durante varios segundos.

- Esta no es la hora para frivolidades.

- ¿Esmeralda te dejó enojada?

Serena se forzó a continuar mirándolo a los ojos.

- Ella nunca pierde una oportunidad de ir donde estamos nosotros.

Él estrechó su mirar.

- ¿Crees que no lo noté?

- ¿Ustedes fueron amantes? –Serena preguntó directamente.

- No.

- ¿Estás seguro? –las palabras salieron antes que ella pudiese darse cuenta.

Darien permaneció en silencio durante algún tiempo.

- Nunca me falló el discernimiento al respecto de las pocas mujeres que compartieron mi cama. Y créeme, Esmeralda no fue una de ellas. ¿Nos vamos?

Él se enojó. Bueno, pero ella también, y por motivos muchos más consistentes que los de él.

- Si, vamos –lo secundó.

El trayecto hasta el coche sólo fue interrumpido una vez, cuan do tuvieron que parar para saludar a algunos amigos.

- Estás muy silenciosa –afirmó el, cuando llegaron a la calle.

- Digamos que estoy siguiendo aquel dictado que dice: "Si no tienes nada de bueno que decir, entonces es mejor tener la boca cerrada".

- Entiendo.

_"No, no entiendes"_, concluyó Serena. Darien no tenía idea de como, para ella, era terrible no conseguir mantener su interés. Sentía recelos que algún día él se interesase por otra persona y la dejase de lado.

El trayecto hasta Rose Bay fue recorrido en un tiempo rela tivamente corto. Cuando Darien estacionó en su lugar en el garaje, ella salió y se dirigió a su propio coche.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? –Darien preguntó.

- Pensé que era evidente. Estoy yendo a casa.

- Pero tus llaves están en mi apartamento.

_"Maldición, es verdad"._

- Entonces, voy a subir a buscarlas.

Diciendo esto, ella fue hasta el elevador y apretó el botón, casi sin contener la impaciencia mientras lo esperaba.

- ¿No crees que estás exagerando?

Serena reconoció algo diferente en el tono de voz de Darien, y una especie de sexto sentido la puso en alerta.

- No, no lo creo.

Las puertas del elevador finalmente se abrieron. Serena entró sin titubear y apretó el botón del piso correspondiente. Ambos permane cieron en silencio mientras subían hasta el apartamento.

Ni bien Darien abrió la puerta, ella pasó a su lado y fue a buscar las llaves.

- Tus padres no te están esperando.

- Voy a llamarlos.

Darien respiró hondo.

- Quédate.

Serena lo miró.

- Prefiero ir a casa.

Las palabras maliciosas de Esmeralda la habían afectado más de lo que le gustaría admitir.

- Voy a llevarte hasta allá –declaró él, en un tono de quien no admitiría un no.

- No, no vas.

La expresión de Darien se tornó implacable y su ma xilar se endureció.

- Intenta salir de este apartamento y verás hasta donde conseguirás llegar –la desafió.

Al oír eso, Serena lo miró directamente a los ojos.

- ¿Fuerza bruta, Darien? ¿No lo encuentras un poco drástico?

- No cuando tu bienestar y seguridad están en juego.

Ella levantó el mentón, con aire de desafío.

- ¿Crees realmente que eso significa mucha diferencia? –levantó la mano cuando él hizo mención de hablar. – No. Vamos por lo menos a permitir que haya honestidad entre nosotros.

- Nunca fui deshonesto contigo.

Serena sintió un vacío por dentro. Hasta entonces, creía que tener apenas el cariño de Darien sería suficiente, pero estaba comenzando a percibir que sería muy difícil contentarse apenas con eso.

Sin decir más nada, se dirigió al ascensor. Los veinte segundos siguientes de espera parecieron los más largos de su vida. Suspiró cuando las puertas finalmente se abrieron.

Acababa entrar al elevador y estaba presta a apretar el botón del subsuelo, cuando se sobresaltó al ver a Darien también entrar en él.

- Sal, por favor –le pidió.

- Puedo llevarte ó seguirte con mi auto. Tú eliges –fue su respuesta.

Las puertas se cerraron y comenzaron a descender hacia el subsuelo.

- Vete al infierno.

Una sonrisa se insinuó en los labios de él.

- Esa no fue una de las opciones.

- Infelizmente.

- Por lo visto, no quieres que te lleve.

Las puertas se abrieron y Serena salió sin decir nada. Su auto se encontraba estacionado próximo al de él y ella caminó en su dirección, oyendo el eco de sus tactos contra el piso.

Darien abrió la puerta del pasajero de su Mercedes.

- Entra.

Serena no estaba ni un poco dispuesta a obedecerlo.

- Voy a necesitar mi coche por la mañana.

La expresión de Darien continuó impasible.

- Iré a buscarte.

- ¡No quieras mandarme, maldición! –bramó ella.

Fue una larga noche, llena de momentos de furia contenida, de desilusiones e intentos de razonar. Y nada ayudó a aplacar el vacío que Serena sintiera a partir do momento en que caviló la posibili dad de una traición por parte de Darien .

- Entra al auto, cara.

Aquella vez, el tono gentil casi la hizo desistir de ar gumentar. De repente, se vio luchando contra el deseo de llorar. Maldición, quería mantener la furia, y no llorar frente a él.

Quería anidarse en los brazos de Darien y que la consolara, pero también quería mantener la furia y gritar toda su indignación. ¿Sería aquello alguna especie de sín drome pre-nupcial? El hecho que su casamiento no fuera una unión convencional descartó esa posibilidad.

Con un breve gesto de asentimiento, ella se sentó en el asiento del pasajero y ajustó el cinturón, mientras Darien rodeaba el coche. Segundos después, estaban camino a la casa de ella.

- Llama a tus padres.

Serena tomó el celular de su cartera y digitó los números. Kenji atendió al tercer llamado.

- ¿Serena? ¿Pasó algo?

- No, papá. Llegaré a casa en quince minutos. ¿Podría apagar la alarma?

Serena dio gracias porque no hubiera sido Ikuko quien atendiera. Con certeza su madre haría preguntas que no estaba ni un poco de ganas de responder.

Cerró los ojos al imaginar a su madre poniéndose la bata y yendo a la sala a esperarla, para saber que pasó. Oh, Dios, no sabía si conseguiría aguantar tres enfrentamientos en una misma noche.

De hecho, ni bien Darien la dejó en la puerta de su casa y ella entró, se deparó con Ikuko esperándola. Serena explicó que no había pasado nada, pero su madre no pareció muy convencida.

- ¿Estás segura que no pasó nada?

- Estoy, mamma.

- ¿No discutiste con Darien, o sí?

Serena respiró hondo, intentando mantener una actitud neutra.

- ¿Por qué lo haría?

- Voy a prepararnos un té –anunció Ikuko, sin responder a la pregunta.

- No, gracias.

Serena no veía la hora de poder estar sola en su cuarto.

- ¿Vas a subir ahora?

- Si. Buenas noches.

- Gea y yo te encontraremos mañana en el almuerzo –recordó Ikuko, citando el nombre del restaurante. – Voy a reservar la mesa para la una.

Serena besó el rostro de su madre.

- Está bien.

Sin decir más nada, comenzó a subir la escalera. Al llegar al cuarto, se desnudó lentamente, se sacó el maquillaje y tomó un baño caliente, antes de acostarse. Si por lo menos el sueño tuviese el poder de hacerla olvidar...


	5. Chapter 5

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de ****Helen Bianchin sin fines de lucro o promoción****…**

**Boda de sociedad**

Capítulo 5

- Estaré ahí en media hora –anunció Darien cuando Serena atendió el teléfono, a la mañana siguiente. – Y no discutas –agregó, antes que ella tuviese oportunidad de protestar.

Conciente que Ikuko estaba oyendo sus palabras mientras tomaban el desayuno, Serena no tuvo otra alterna tiva a no ser dar una respuesta afirmativa.

- Gracias –respondió, forzando una sonrisa. – Te voy a estar esperando. –colgó enseguida y tomó lo que le quedaba del café. – Era Darien . Voy a terminar de arreglarme.

- ¿Vas a volver para acá ó irás directo a la ciudad?

- Iré a la ciudad. Aún preciso escoger la loza y los cubiertos para la nueva casa.

Al llegar al cuarto, Serena se puso un pantalón de lino, un top y una blusa abierta por arriba. Calzó zapatos cómodos, se aplicó labial y rimel y salió. Estaba descendiendo la escalera, ajustando la correa de la cartera en el hombro, cuando oyó el Mercedes de Darien estacionar afuera de su casa.

Respiró hondo, intentando calmarse, y fue a su encuen tro.

- No precisaba que me vinieras a buscar –dijo, después de acomodarse en el asiento del pasajero.

- Claro que precisaba –respondió él, poniendo el coche en movimiento.

- No quiero discutir contigo, Darien.

- Entonces no discutas.

Serena sonrió con amargura.

- De repente, eso no es tan fácil.

- Esmeralda es una mujer que adora crear intrigas –afirmó él.

- Ella te quiere, Darien.

- Ya estoy comprometido, ¿recuerdas?

- No sé si eso hace mucha diferencia. Esmeralda es del tipo que cree que todo está permitido en el amor y la guerra.

- ¿Y esto se está convirtiendo en una guerra?

- Puedes tener certeza que si –respondió ella. – Y tú eres el premio, caro.

- Entonces soy tu premio, porque tú ya venciste esta guerra.

- No tienes idea de cuanto me consuela oírte decir eso.

- El cinismo no combina contigo, Serena.

- ¿Podemos cambiar de asunto, por favor?

Darien circuló por algunas calles, entonces tomó la avenida para Rose Bay.

- Reservé una mesa para cenar esta noche. Te paso a buscar a las seis.

Serena apenas asintió. Minutos después, Darien la dejó al lado del Porsche y partió cuando ella se sentó al volante.

El tránsito estaba terrible a aquella hora de la mañana y ya pasaban de las nueve cuando Serena consiguió llegar a su destino. Su primera parada fue en una tienda de depar tamentos. Había estacionado y estaba camino allí cuando su celular comenzó a sonar. Era Ikuko.

- ¿Serena? Acabo de recibir un llamado de la boutique de novias. Tu tiara llegó de Paris, ¡pero está equivocada!

Serena cerró los ojos un instante. Demoró un día entero para conseguir la liberación de la entrega de la tiara, un mes antes. Y encima habían mandado la tiara equivocada. Que excelente.

- Está bien, mamma. No vamos a entrar en pánico.

- Aquella era perfecta. Simplemente perfecta –se la mentó Ikuko.

- Voy a arreglarlo todo, puedes quedarte tranquila.

Un llamado de la boutique al fabricante, en Paris, y un servicio rápido de entrega resolverían el problema. No obstante, en su interior Serena sabía que no sería tan fácil.

- Ya hice eso –respondió la dueña de la boutique – Pero, infelizmente, no tienen ninguna no stock. El diseño es muy complicado y las perlas son traídas no sé de donde. En resumen, precisaremos escoger alguna otra cosa.

- Muy bien, entonces vamos a hacerlo.

Durante la siguiente hora, Serena fue a la boutique, eligió otra tiara del catálogo y el pedido fue hecho, después que el fabricante confirmara que tenían el nuevo modelo en stock.

- Esta será definitiva –prometió la dueña de la boutique. Pero, ¿por qué oír aquello no dejó a Serena más tranquila? Tal vez porque fue lo mismo que había dicho antes. Enseguida, volvió a la tienda, eligió la loza y los cubiertos, pidiendo que la entrega fuese hecha en la nueva casa. Ya pasaba del mediodía cuando recordó que faltaba comprar sus zapatos. Dios, ¿le daría tiempo de resolver eso, si el almuerzo con su madre y Gea estaba marcado para la una? Tenía que ser.

Con eso en mente, entró en el edificio del Queen Victoria y subió al departamento de calzado, en el primer piso. Estaba caminando por el corredor de tiendas, después de comprar un lindo par de zapatos de satín, cuando el bracelete de una joyería le llamó la atención. Sin resistir la tentación, paró para admirarlo.

- Estoy segura que bastará sólo ronronear de la forma correcta al oído de Darien para que te compre eso. –Serena reconoció la voz antes incluso de darse vuelta.

- Esmeralda –dijo, sin darse el menor trabajo de pa recer simpática.

- Te iba a llamar para invitarte a tomar un café. ¿Tienes tiempo ahora?

Lo último que Serena quería en aquel momento era conversar con Esmeralda.

- Gracias por la invitación, pero estoy realmente sin tiempo. Me voy a encontrar con Ikuko y con Gea ahora en el almuerzo.

- En ese caso...

Esmeralda abrió su cartera y retiró de ella un sobre pardo. Entonces lo colocó en la bolsa que Serena traía en la mano.

- Espero que te diviertas con esto. Estoy segura que vas a encontrar el contenido de ese sobre esclarece dor. –con una sonrisa maliciosa, agregó: - Ciao. Hasta mañana de noche, en la exposición.

Debido al círculo social que ellas frecuentaban, los cons tantes encuentros parecían inevitables. Serena pensó en dejar de ir a la exposición, pero luego descartó la idea. Diamante no perdonaría su ausencia.

Al ver la hora en un de los relojes expuestos en la vitrina, se despidió de Esmeralda y se apresuró en dirección a la salida. Ikuko y su futura suegra ya estaban en la mesa cuando entró en el restaurante. Después de saludarlas con un beso en el rostro, se sentó en una silla.

- ¿Vamos a hacer los pedidos?

- ¿Conseguiste arreglar todo con la boutique? –Ikuko quiso saber, antes de cualquier otra cosa.

Serena encontró más fácil asentir que explicar todos los detalles a su madre. Después le contaría sobre el cambio de tiara.

- Bene. –después que el mozo anotó los pedidos, Ikuko se dirigió nuevamente a ella: – ¿Conseguiste comprar todo lo que precisabas?

- Si, pero faltó escoger algunas piezas de lingerie. Pretendo ver eso después que almorzaremos. Hay algunas tiendas excelentes aquí, en Double Bay.

Ya eran casi las dos cuando las tres salieron del restaurante. Serena se despidió de las dos y partió a hacer lo que le quedaba de las compras. No veía la hora que todo aquello terminara y que su vida pudiera volver a un ritmo normal. Entonces ella sería Serena Chiba, dueña de su propia casa y con un marido para cuidar.

Sólo de pensar en eso, sintió un calor agradable invadir su cuerpo e imágenes eróticas surgieron en su mente. A lo largo de las dos horas siguientes, la cantidad de bolsas dejadas en el Porsche fue aumentando. Una de las veces en que Serena fue al auto, a guardar una de ellas, el sobre que Esmeralda le entregara le llamó la atención. Curiosa, lo abrió y retiró su contenido.

No se trataba de papeles, como pensó, sino de fotos. Varias fotos. La primera de ellas mostraba un hombre y una mujer entrando a un hotel. ¡El hombre era Darien! ¡Y la mujer era la propia Esmeralda!

Sintió un nudo en el estómago y miró la siguiente, que mostraba el nombre del Hotel Melbourne, donde Darien se había hospedado tres semanas antes, cuando viajara de negocios. La foto siguiente mostraba a los dos entrando en un elevador.

Serena continuó mirándolas, sin notar que sus manos se habían puesto trémulas. Esmeralda y Darien delante de una puerta numerada. Intercambiando un abrazo. Un beso. Aquello era más que evidente. Esmeralda y Darien estaban teniendo una aventura.

Serena sintió sus piernas vacilar. ¿Cómo él tuvo el coraje de abusar de su confianza? Si Darien pensaba que ella aceptaría aquel tipo de situación, ¡estaba muy equivocado!

Furiosa, metió las fotos en el sobre y lo tiró dentro de la bolsa. Entonces se sentó al volante. Iría a la oficina de él, a poner todo aquello en limpio.

No obstante, el embotellamiento por causa de un accidente ocurrido a cierta altura del trayecto hizo que acabara desistiendo de ir a buscar a Darien a la oficina.

Llegó a casa después de las cinco y casi no había atravesado la puerta cuando su madre la llamó a la cocina.

- Iré en un minuto –respondió. – Primero voy a llevar las compras a mi cuarto.

Así tendría un momento para prepararse para en frentar el mundo después de lo que acabara de descubrir. Dejó las bolsas en el cuarto y el sobre con las fotos de bajo de su almohada.

Después de lavarse el rostro y refrescarse, descendió al piso de abajo. Un aroma de especias salía de la cocina. Ikuko había decidido cocinar y estaba preparando un guiso. Después de mover la cazuela, miró a su hija.

- No me contaste bien lo que pasó en la boutique. –Serena sabía que no estaría libre por mucho tiempo. Entonces le explicó los detalles de lo que había pasado, ya anticipando la reacción de su madre. Y no se decepcionó. – ¿Por qué no fuimos avisadas antes del problema? ¿Por qué te hicieron cambiar el pedido? ¡Nunca más entraré a aquella boutique!

- No será preciso –dijo Serena. – Puedes estar segura que no pretendo pasar por todo esto nuevamente.

- ¡Pasamos horas escogiendo aquello y ahora nos tendremos que contentar con un pedido de segunda mano!

- Madre. – Madre era grave. Cuando Serena llamaba a Ikuko "madre" era porque estaba cerca a explotar. – Calma, ¿si? Estoy tan desilusionada cuanto tú, pero tenemos que ser prácticas. Quedé satisfecha con el otro mo delo y ellos prometieron que lo entregarán a tiempo.

- Voy a certificar eso por la mañana.

- No es necesario.

- Claro que si, Serena. Ya tuvimos demasiados problemas con esa gente.

Serena sintió que explotaría si continuaba hablando so bre aquello.

- No tengo más tiempo para discutir eso ahora. Preciso arreglarme y encontrarme con Darien en menos de una hora.

Contó hasta diez mientras se dirigía al cuarto. Diferencias de opinión eran una cosa, pero hacer una guerra por todo era muy diferente. Y muy desgastarte. Después de tomar un baño y secarse el cabello con el secador, moldándolos en sedosas mechas, se colocó el largo vestido negro de chiflón. Aplicó un maquillaje más cargado para la noche. Al final, los guerreros se pin taban para ir a la batalla, ¿no? Y ella juraba que habría una guerra antes del final de la noche.

Se miró al espejo. Su imagen transmitía elegancia en todos los sentidos. Si, estaba pronta para luchar. Cuando descendió. Ikuko estaba poniendo la mesa para cenar.

- Ya estoy saliendo, mamma.

- Diviértete.

- Gracias.

Quince minutos después estacionó el Porsche en el garaje, al lado del Mercedes de Darien. Tomó el sobre con las fotos y salió con paso firme en dirección al elevador.

Darien abrió la puerta segundos después que ella tocara el timbre y Serena vio un brillo de apreciación mas culina en los ojos de él. Como siempre él también estaba impecablemente elegante, trajeado con un smoking negro. De hecho, sería demasiada ingenuidad esperar que un novio tan perfecto como aquel también fuese fiel.

- ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó él, frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que ha pasado algo?

- Serena, nunca fuimos de estar jugando con adivinazas, y ahora no a vamos comenzar con eso.

Juegos. Subterfugios. Decepciones. Era todo la misma cosa.

- ¿En serio?

- Habla de una vez, Serena. Soy todo oídos.

Ella pasó sus dedos por el borde del sobre, entonces se lo entregó.

- Estás equivocado. Soy yo quien se quedará oyendo y tú quien tendrás que explicarte.

Darien tomó el sobre, frunciendo el ceño una vez más.

- ¿Qué diablos es esto?

- Ábrelo y velo por ti mismo –respondió ella.

Serena se quedó mirándolo sacar las fotos del sobre e ir mirando una por una. La expresión del rostro masculino prácticamente no se alteró. Darien realmente tenía mucho autocontrol.

- Esclarecedor, ¿no crees? –ironizó Serena. Él la miró a los ojos.

- Mucho.

Ella cruzó los brazos y dijo:

- Creo que merezco una explicación.

- Bueno, realmente me hospedé en ese hotel y Esmeralda también estaba allí. Pero ella fue sin ninguna demostración de interés de mi parte.

- ¿Y eso es todo lo que tienes para decirme?

- Hasta donde sé, si.

- ¿Quieres decir que Esmeralda sólo se quedó de pie del lado de afuera de la puerta de tu apartamento? ¿Realmente crees que voy a creer eso?

- Es la verdad –afirmó Darien , sin alterarse.

- Soy muy conciente que nuestro matrimonio se va a basar en una conveniencia, pero exijo por lo menos tu fidelidad Darien .

Él estrechó su mirar, mostrándose irritantemente calmo.

- Mi fidelidad no está en juego.

- ¿No? –indagó Serena.

- ¿Podrías repetir la pregunta?

- ¿Por qué? –ella preguntó. – ¿Qué parte no entendiste?

- Oí las palabras pero estoy teniendo dificultad en comprender el motivo.

Ella se pasó la mano por el cabello, intentando contenerse.

- Es simple: en nuestro matrimonio sólo hay para dos. ¡No voy a admitir que tengas una amante!

- ¿Y por qué tendría una? –preguntó él con calma.

- ¿Para complementar aquello que compartimos en la cama? –Serena ironizó.

La expresión de Darien no se alteró.

- Esmeralda hizo un excelente trabajo, ¿no? –indagó él. – ¿Será posible que prefieras creer más en ella que en mí? ¿Qué compartimos en la cama, Serena? ¿Sexo placentero?

Un brillo de furia surgió en los ojos de ella.

- Por lo visto, no lo suficiente –respondió. Algo surgió en la mirada de Darien. Una emoción que Serena no se tomó el trabajo de in tentar entender.

- Esmeralda tiene mucho que explicar –dijo él.

- Por lo menos en eso concordamos.

- Vamos a dejar una cosa bien clara, Serena. Tú tienes mi voto de fidelidad, y yo el tuyo. ¿Entendido? –ella no respondió y Darien continuó esperando la respuesta. – ¿Serena?

Ella respiró hondo.

- Aún sabiendo que Esmeralda es una mala persona, encuentro demasiada coincidencia que ustedes hayan estado en Melbourne en la misma fecha, en el mismo hotel y en el mismo piso. Las pruebas fotográficas tienen un gran peso, ¿no crees?

Darien se pasó la mano por los cabellos, pareciendo impaciente.

- ¿Tampoco se te ocurrió que es extraño que un fotó grafo hubiera estado justamente en el hall del hotel cuando Esmeralda y yo entramos... coincidentemente juntos? ¿Y también el hecho que ella haya escogido un cuarto convenien temente próximo al mío? ¿No crees que fue demasiada conveniencia que el fotógrafo estuviera en el lugar y la posición precisa para sacar fotos muy bien arquitectadas?

- ¡La estabas besando!

- Corrección: ella me estaba besando.

- ¿En serio? Pues eso no parece ser mucha diferencia para mí.

- Si hubiese algunas fotos más sacadas después de ese momento que fue registrado, todo quedaría más claro. Pero, evidentemente, Esmeralda no te quiso entregar esa parte de las fotos.

- Según ella, tú representas una especie de premio mayor en la búsqueda de un marido ideal. Rico, guapo y un amante maravilloso. –ella sonrió con amargura. – Palabras de ella, no mías.

- Un elogio vacío, tomando en cuenta que es falso.

Serena estrechó sus ojos.

- ¿Estás queriendo decir que rechazaste a una mujer experimentada y totalmente disponible como Esmeralda? Cuanta nobleza.

Darien se adelantó y tomó el mentón de ella entre su índice y su pulgar, aumentando la presión cuando ella intentó alejarse.

- ¿Por qué querría tener una rápida relación sexual con una mujer que no significa nada para mí?

- ¿Para saciar un momento de mero deseo físico? –arriesgó ella, sin importarle la presión de los dedos de él en su mentón.

- No me provoques, Serena.

Ella lo miró bien a los ojos al decir:

- ¿Cómo te sentirías si la situación fuese a la inversa?

Darien endureció su maxilar.

- Yo mataría al sujeto.

El tono de voz de él transmitió una furia controlada. La mano que estaba en su mentón se deslizó para su nuca y se mantuvo allí.

- Sería una actitud un poco extrema, ¿no te parece? –le preguntó a él.

- ¿En serio lo crees?

- Ese tipo de actitud te podría costar caro. Podrías acabar yendo a prisión y tal vez pasar el resto de tu vida allá.

- No por el tipo de muerte que yo provocaría.

Serena lo observó por un instante. Entonces entendió lo que él quería decir con aquello. Darien tenía el poder y la influencia suficientes para arruinar la vida financiera y la carrera de una persona, si quisiera. Y podría hacer eso sin dejar el menor vestigio de su acción.

- Me voy a mudar a nuestra casa durante algunos días –le dijo a él, en un impulso. Delante de la mirada sorprendida de Darien, explicó: – Es la casa ó un hotel.

Darien sintió deseos de agarrarla por los hombros y sacu dirla, para hacerla despertar. Era difícil intentar convencer a alguien de la verdad cuando la persona no se disponía a oír.

- Si es eso lo que prefieres –apenas contestó.

- Gracias.

Serena fue fríamente educada, manteniendo una actitud distante.

- Reservé la mesa para dentro de media hora –dijo él. – Es mejor irnos, si no queremos atrasarnos.

- Ve solo, Darien. Ó no vayas, si lo prefieres. Tu decisión poco me importa.

Diciendo eso, ella fue hasta el cuarto, tomó algunas piezas de ropa y algunos ítems de higiene personal, conciente de la mirada de Darien sobre si durante todo el tiempo.

Por un momento, se sintió sola, completamen te sola. Pero sabía que aquello era ridículo. Contrariada consigo misma por aquel tipo de pensamiento, tomó la cartera y se la colgó del hombro.

- Serena.

Él observó que ella había tomado algo de ropa. Eso debería dejarlo más tranquilo, pero Darien no consiguió dejar de sentirse aprehensivo. Al oír su llamado, ella giró para mirarlo.

- De momento, nada de lo que puedas decir significará una diferencia para mí –le dijo ella.

Entonces pasó por su lado y se dirigió a la salida. Pensó que Darien iba a intentar detenerla, pero eso no pasó.

El elevador llegó poco después y Serena descendió directo al estacionamiento.

Darien se quedó delante de la amplia ventana de vidrio, manteniendo las manos en los bolsillos. Después de algunos minutos de tensión, tomó el teléfono y digitó un número.

El detective privado era un de los mejores profesionales en el área y, con el uso de la tecnología moderna, el hombre tendría la respuesta que él quería dentro de pocos días.

Enseguida, hizo tres llamadas más y ofreció una absurda cantidad de dinero para asegurarse que sus pedidos, ó mejor dicho, sus órdenes fuesen obedecidas dentro del plazo.

De allí en adelante, sólo restaría esperar. Y continuar so portando el comportamiento de Serena algunos días. Después de eso, no habría más lugar a la confusión.

Volviendo a aproximarse a la ventana, pasó su mano por entre su cabello una vez más. Aún así, la fuerza no era la respuesta. Apenas la prueba en si, la prueba irrefutable.

En el mundo de los negocios, era esencial cubrir todas las bases y ofrecer apoyo. No veía porqué eso tampoco podría dar resultado en su vida privada.


	6. Chapter 6

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de ****Helen Bianchin sin fines de lucro o promoción****…**

**Boda de sociedad**

Capítulo 6

Serena era ajena a la noche del lado de afuera del vehículo y los faroles de los coches que ve ían en la dirección opuesta. Manejando como una autómata mientras cruzaba calles, pasó por el Harbour Bridge y llegó casi que por milagro al suburbio de Clontarf. Tal vez por ayuda divina, pensó con amargura, mientras accionaba el control remoto que abría los enormes portones metálicos de la mansión que Darien construyera.

Las luces automáticas se encendieron cuando llegó a la puerta del garaje. Al entrar, verificó la alarma y la colocó en el modo de operación de vigilancia externa.

Estaba todo tan quieto que Serena fue de manera auto mática hasta la sala para prender la televisión. Entonces miró alrededor y observó la decoración perfecta del lugar.

Una casa linda, lujosa, con todos los detalles trabajados a la perfección. Excepto uno: la relación de la pareja que en breve debería habitarla.

Un suspiro triste se le escapó por entre los labios. ¿Aquella fuga temporaria fue una tontería ó no? A fina de cuentas, ¿qué podría ganar con tal actitud?

_"Maldición"_, pensó. Esmeralda plantara aquellas semillas de la discordia de manera deliberada.

Al sentir un temblor recorrerle el cuerpo, rumbeó con pasos firmes hasta el closet. Ya era tarde, estaba sintiéndose exhausta y todo lo que precisaba era un buen baño, sábanas limpias y una buena noche de sueño. Con todo, al tomar un juego de ropa de cama, frunció el ceño y decidió no dormir en el cuarto principal. Tal vez uno de los cuartos de huéspedes, que no despertase tantos recuerdos, fuera más saludable. Además, no quería sentirse sola en medio de la enorme cama de dos plazas, que ya fue el palco de su rendición a su amor no  
correspondido.

Después de bañarse y de vestir una camisola leve, se acostó en la cama individual del cuarto escogido y se quedó allí, parada, mirando la oscuridad mientras su mente hervía, sin dejarla dormir.

Darien . ¿Estaría él en la cama, sin conseguir pegar un ojo? ¿Ó habría optado por salir a algún lugar? ¿Y si Esmeralda estuviese allá también? Sería la oportunidad perfecta para que se aproximara a él y... _"Oh, por el amor de Dios, Serena, ¡pare con eso!"_, se reprendió. _"Sé inteligente."_

El problema era que parecía imposible ser inteligente en aquel momento. Como si no bastase, el sueño parecía no querer alcanzarla.

Lo máximo que consiguió fue dar una serie de pequeñas cabezadas agitadas, pues la noche se arrastró con im presionantemente lenta hasta que el sol de la mañana comenzó a iluminar el cuarto. Al mirar la hora, verificó que aún era poco más de las seis de la mañana. No precisaba le vantarse tan temprano, pero le pareció imposible continuar en la cama.

Respirando de manera profunda, se levantó y, descalza, fue al baño antes de dirigirse a la cocina. Después de un desayuno leve, decidió nadar un poco antes de arreglarse para salir con Ikuko, que llegaría a las diez.

Ya eran casi siete y media cuando salió de la piscina. Se secó mientras caminaba por el patio, hasta el interior de la casa. Ni bien entró, oyó sonar el teléfono. Sin pensar, lo atendió por reflejo, en italiano.

- ¡Pronto!

- ¿Dormiste bien?

Serena respiró de manera profunda al oír aquella voz tan familiar.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Esperabas que pasase la noche en vela?

Hubo una breve pausa antes que Darien volviera a hablar, lo que hizo en un tono que dejaría a cualquiera aprehensivo.

- No me provoques, cara.

- Oh, estoy temblando de miedo –lo provocó ella, con falsa dulzura.

- Deberías estarlo de verdad.

El timbre de voz de él se tornó aún más grave, pro vocando un escalofrío en Serena. Fue preciso esforzarse para mantener el control y disimular lo que estaba sintiendo.

- No me gusta sentirme intimidada.

- Ni a mí me gusta sufrir una acusación falsa.

En aquel momento, cualquier desliz podría llevarlos a decir algo de lo que ambos se arrepentirían después. Lanzando mano a su fuerza de voluntad, Serena intentó ser lo más educada posible.

- ¿Hay alguna otra razón para tu llamado, además de saber como dormí? Tengo millones de cosas para hacer.

- Grazie –dijo él, con sarcasmo.

Eso la llevó a hacer una mueca y a responder con ironía:

- ¡Prego!

Después de colgar, Serena se arregló y se sintió feliz porque Ikuko llegó más temprano. Su madre estaba tan preocupada con la lista de cosas por hacer que ni notó su aba timiento. Mejor así. Si lo notase, su madre la acribillaría a preguntas, y era lo último que Serena deseaba que pasara.

Al final de la tarde, no en tanto, cuando estaba presta a irse, su madre dijo:

- Noté que estabas un poco intolerante esta tarde. ¿Acaso te estás sintiendo mal? No estás enferma, ¿o si?

- Es apenas un comienzo de jaqueca.

Lo que era algo muy próximo a la verdad.

- Oh, toma un analgésico y ve a reposar.

- Darien y yo vamos a la apertura de la exposición de es culturas de la galería, esta noche –respondió Serena, intentando no parecer irritada con tal perspectiva.

- Oh, querida, mucho mejor entonces que él te llevará a pasar el fin de semana en Gold Coast. El descanso te hará muy bien –afirmó Ikuko.

Pero Serena dudaba de eso.

La galería estaba llena con los más diversos tipos de invitados. Algunos habían comparecido apenas para inten tar conseguir algún destaque social, otros eran meros admiradores del arte y todavía estaba la categoría de los que pretendían comprar alguna pieza para sus colecciones.

Darien y Serena pertenecían a una categoría distinta. Eran amigos de uno de los artistas que exhibían sus obras y pretendían apoyarlo.

- Ciao, bella –dijo una voz masculina, llevándola a volverse y sonreírle al atractivo muchacho que le enviara la invitación para ir allí.

- ¡Diamante! –saludó Serena, abrazándolo con en tusiasmo. – ¿Cómo estás?

- Mucho mejor por verte aquí –respondió el artista, besándole el rostro con un sonoro beso. – Maldito sea ese novio tuyo, por haberte atrapado primero –alejándola, la miró a los ojos antes de encarar a Darien y arquear una ceja. – Darien , amici, ¿come stai?

Algo pasó entre los dos hombres. Serena percibió que aquella confrontación se podría transformar en algo me nos amistoso, entonces pasó el brazo por el de Darien y se dirigió a su amigo:

- Vamos, muéstranos tus trabajos.

A lo largo de la media hora siguiente caminaron por la galería, observando las piezas y conversando con algunas personas. Cuando Darien se acercó a un grupo de conocidos para hablar sobre negocios, ella fue cerca de una de las esculturas de Diamante para apreciarla mejor.

- Tus labios están sonriendo con generosidad, amiga, pero tus ojos están tristes –dijo el escultor. – ¿Por qué?

- La boda será dentro de ocho días. Ikuko y yo hemos pasado los últimos días haciendo compras y Darien me ha llevado a eventos sociales todas las noches.

- Yo dije "triste", cara, no "cansada". Si tu novio no está cuidando bien de ti, tendrás que venirte conmigo.

Serena sonrió y sus ojos brillaron de diversión.

- Oh, ¿un duelo de espadas al caer de la tarde? ¿Ó sería con pistolas antiguas?

- Bueno, yo tendría un gran placer en romperle la nariz.

Al girar para mirar Darien, ella quedó paralizada. Diamante, siempre perceptivo; giró la cabeza en la misma dirección y dijo:

- Ah, la malvada Esmeralda.

La mujer estaba liadísima y parecía perfecta en su impecable vestido escarlata, que delineaba cada curva de su cuerpo exuberante. Y parecía muy feliz por estarse exhibiendo a Darien.

Diamante se inclinó y murmuró al oído de Serena:

- ¿Debemos interrumpirlos?

- Inmediatamente –respondió ella, curvando los labios casi sin conseguir sonreír.

- ¿Quieres que la entretenga? –ofreció su amigo, mientras se aproximaban a ellos.

- Gracias, pero puedo pelear mis propias batallas.

- Ten cuidado, cara, estás lidiando con una felina peligrosa y traicionera. –Diamante dejó de hablar cuando los alcanzaron. Entonces se dirigió a Darien: – Aquí está tu novia, tu más precioso tesoro. –Lanzó una sutil mirada de des dén al inclinar la cabeza hacia la mujer. – Hola, Esmeralda.

Al verlo girarse y perderse en la multitud, Serena sintió deseos de hacer lo mismo. Pero era mejor entrar en acción.

- Querido, búscame una bebida, por favor… Sabes lo que me gusta –dijo Serena, observando a Darien salir a buscar un mozo.

- Creo que has visto las fotografías –dijo Esmeralda, lanzando una mirada maliciosa al cuerpo delgado de Serena, y mirándola de arriba a abajo. – Deben haber causado un poco de estrés entre ustedes, ¿no?

- Estoy segura que era esa tu intención.

- Oh, ¡pero que inteligencia la tuya! –dijo la mujer, con sarcasmo. – ¿Acaso decidiste castigar las transgresiones de él? Francamente, espero que si. Odiaría haberlo entregado a otra mujer.

Serena sintió como si su pecho estuviese siendo com primido por algo pesadísimo, pero consiguió controlar el tono de voz.

- No aprovechaste tu mayor vocación.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso, queridita?

- Vamos, actuando de esa manera, deberías haber seguido la carrera de actriz.

Le costó toda su reserva de energía y autocontrol, pero consiguió mostrarle una linda sonrisa a la mujer antes de darle la espalda y dirigirse a una de las escul turas de su amigo.

- ¿Quién venció?

Siempre se podía contar con Diamante, entonces Serena sonrió con amargura al decir:

- Entonces lo notaste.

- Ah, estuve cuidándote todo el tiempo –explicó él, enlazando un brazo alrededor de la cintura de ella. – Ahora, dime: ¿qué te parece esta pieza?

- Hum... Es interesante. Diría que se asemeja a la idea que tengo cuando se habla de un dios africano de la fertilidad. Oh, no te ofendí, ¿no?

- Por el contrario. Fue eso mismo lo que intenté representar.

- Estás diciendo eso sólo para animarme –murmuró Serena.

Diamante colocó la mano sobre su pecho con aire solemne.

- Lo juro –aseguró él, haciéndola reír antes de mirarla a los ojos. – ¿Por qué no yo, cara? Yo te trataría como a una reina.

- Lo sé.

- Lo amas, ¿no?

- ¿Eso tan obvio?

- Apenas para mí –afirmó Diamante, en tono sobrio. – Espero que Darien sepa cuanta suerte tiene por eso.

- Él lo sabe.

Al oír una tos detrás de si, Serena se volvió y encontró la mirada intensa y amenazante de Darien. Entonces se alejó con delicadeza del abrazo de su amigo.

- Estaba analizando la escultura de Diamante.

- No me vengas con jueguitos, cara –dijo él, cuando el escultor se alejó.

- Entonces haz lo que dices, queridito –provocó Serena. – Y, por favor, tráeme aquella bebida, ¿si? Eso dará a Esmeralda otra oportunidad de emboscarte.

Darien comenzó a maldecir bajito pero se contuvo. Entonces retomó el control y dijo:

- Podemos salir de aquí amigablemente... ó no. La elección es tuya.

- Diamante quedará lastimado.

- Garantizo que lo superará.

- Yo podría hacer un escándalo –amenazó ella, llevándolo a hacer una expresión aún más severa.

- Eso no haría ninguna diferencia.

Si, lo haría. Eso daría a Esmeralda el delicioso placer de ver, en primera fila, una discusión entre ellos.

- Creo que es mejor comenzar a despedirnos –dijo ella en tono de disgusto, volviendo atrás en su amenaza. Diez minutos después estaba sentada en el asiento del pasajero del Mercedes, atravesando Harbour Bridge rumbo al suburbio de Clontarf.

Ella no dijo una palabra siquiera a lo largo de todo el trayecto y, ni bien Darien paró el coche en la puerta de la casa, Serena salió del vehículo. No ganaba nada en pedirle que no la siguiese, entonces se ahorró el trabajo.

- Diamante es un amigo. Un buen amigo –dijo ella, sintiéndose ultrajada por la postura autoritaria de él. – Que es mucho más de lo que puedo decir al respecto de Esmeralda.

- Diamante y Esmeralda no son relevantes. No son nuestro pro blema.

- Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema, al fin de cuentas?

- Nosotros dos –respondió Darien , de manera sucinta y directa.

- Bueno, ahí está. Esmeralda no se incomodará ni un poco por verte casar conmigo, siempre y cuando pueda continuar siendo tu amante.

La mirada de él pareció centellear de irritación.

- Esmeralda tiene una imaginación diabólica.

- Ve a casa, Darien –dijo Serena, en tono alterado. – Si no te vas ahora, puedo hacer algo de lo que me arrepentiré después.

Nada la prepararía para la salvajería contenida con que sus labios fueron apoderados por los de él, forzándola a abrir la boca y permitir que aquella lengua seductora minase su fuerza de voluntad. Fue un ataque deliberado contra su autocontrol. Fue un beso poderoso, punitivo, devas tador. Las sensaciones de tiempo y espacio desaparecieron cuando una de las manos de él se deslizó por entre sus cabellos, masajeándole la nuca, mientras la otra la apretaba contra aquel cuerpo masculino de manera irresistible y posesiva.

Entonces la presión disminuyó y la característica punitiva cedió lugar a la pasión, transformando gradualmente aque l contacto en una caricia seductora que invadió su ser y la hizo vibrar y arder por dentro. Desde las emociones más carnales hasta sus sentimientos más sutiles. Al final, se sintió débil y vulnerable.

Pero de algún lugar dentro de si surgió la fuerza suficiente para que Serena alejara sus labios de los de él. Su cuerpo temblaba contra el masculino mientras aquellos dedos hábiles le acariciaban el rostro y los labios.

- Esmeralda no significa nada para mí, ¿entendiste? Nunca significó y jamás significará.

Sin decir una sola palabra más, Darien sólo la encaró. Serena identificó sinceridad en su aire triste y decepcio nado. Por algún motivo, no conseguía alejarse de él.

Dejándose acercar más a aquel cuerpo masculino y fuerte, tuvo el rostro acomodado junto al hombro de él y sintió aquellos labios suaves rozando sus cabellos dorados.

Percibirlo allí, sentirlo tan sensual y poderoso, al mismo tiempo en que parecía tan sincero, la dejó dividida. Entonces murmuró:

- No quiero que pases aquí la noche.

- ¿Porque me odiarás por la mañana? –La respiración de ella fluyó de manera trémula. – Yo me odiaría aún más...

Pero todo lo que Darien precisó hacer fue besarla; para hacerla cambiar de idea. Parte de ella lo deseaba tanto que llegaba a parecer un tormento. Aún así, si cediese en aquel momento estaría completamente perdida. Y, para peor, no llegaría a ningún lugar.

Él la mantuvo en sus brazos por lo que pareció una eter nidad, entonces giró el rostro de ella en su dirección e hizo que sus labios se encontrasen en un leve roce, aca riciándola de manera más provocativa a cada instante, hasta aquello se transformó en un beso tan apasionado que hizo que casi todas sus dudas se disiparan.

Casi. Él sintió la oposición sutil de Serena y, con gentileza, la alejó, sosteniéndola por los hombros.

- Vendré a buscarte a las siete de la mañana, ¿está bien?

Fue fácil balancear la cabeza afirmativamente. Serena lo observó darse vuelta y salir por la puerta, entonces oyó el motor ser prendido y partir. Después de quedarse allí, parada, por un tiempo indeterminado, fue hasta la puerta para tran carla, encendió la alarma y subió al cuarto.

Dormir parecía una meta imposible para aquella noche, entonces encendió la televisión para encontrar algo que la entre tuviese. Después de pasar por todos los canales, descubrió que no había nada soportable, entonces fue a tomar un relajante baño caliente antes de acostarse.

En la semi-oscuridad del cuarto, se quedó mirando los vultos que la cercaban y la silueta del techo durante horas, antes de conseguir cabecear por primera vez. Pero el corto momento de sueño pareció no ocurrir, pues ella continuó despertando sin parar, asediada por una pesadilla en la cual Esmeralda se transformaba en una vampiro y venía a atacarla.


	7. Chapter 7

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de ****Helen Bianchin sin fines de lucro o promoción****…**

**Boda de sociedad**

Capítulo 7

Serena despertó temprano, se colocó un traje de baño y pasó por la cocina para tomar un poco de jugo de naranja antes de ir a la piscina ejercitarse.

Después de quince minutos de nadar intensamente, salió del agua, se secó y volvió a la casa, dispuesta a arreglarse y tomar el desayuno.

Después de aquella noche prácticamente en vela, ya no se sentía dividida como la noche anterior. A la luz del día, le parecía mejor que Darien y ella pasaran el fin de semana separados.

Manteniendo eso en mente, fue hasta el teléfono y digitó el número de él. Quien atendió fue la contestadota automática, lo que la llevó a colgar de inmediato. Tal vez él estuviese en la ducha ó, en el peor de los casos, podría estar de camino para allí. Llamó entonces a su celular, siendo atendida por el servicio de mensajes.

Maldición. Sería mucho menos complicado cancelar todo por teléfono que enfrentarlo personalmente.

Eran casi las siete cuando Darien entró por la cocina, estrechando la mirada al verla vistiendo un jean desbotonado y una camiseta vieja.

- No estás pronta.

- No –respondió Serena, en tono firme. – Creo que precisamos pasar el fin de semana separados.

La expresión de él transmitía una firmeza implacable.

- Discrepo. Ve a cambiarte de ropa y arregla tu maleta. No tenemos mucho tiempo.

- Dame un sólo motivo para que deba ir –exigió ella, irguiendo el mentón de un modo que siempre lo dejaba casi fuera de si, deseando besarla hasta transformar aquella furia en algo más placentero.

- Podría darte infinidad, pero, de momento, estamos perdiendo un tiempo precioso.

Sin decir más nada, él se dirigió a la sala y subió la escalera de dos en dos escalones. Serena lo siguió, obser vándolo entrar en su cuarto, abrir un armario, tomar una maleta de cuero y colocarla abierta sobre la cama. Entonces Darien comenzó a meterse con su ropa, descartando algunas y colocando otras en la maleta, antes de abrir una de las gavetas y tomar un puñado de ropa interior sin darse el trabajo de escogerlas, colocándolas junto a las demás.

- ¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo?

Un par de zapatos de taco alto fue llevado a la maleta, después de un par de sandalias.

- Pensé que era evidente.

El siguiente paso de la "investigación" ocurrió en el baño, donde él tomó varios ítems de higiene personal y maquillaje, arrojando todo en un necesaire, antes de co locarlo en un rincón de la gran maleta. Aún en su frenesí, Darien encontró tiempo para lanzar una mirada en la dirección de ella, mirándola de arriba a abajo.

- Tal vez te quieras cambiar.

La mirar de Serena brillaba de indignación.

- No quiero.

Él se dio de hombros, apretó la tapa de la maleta y la cerró con habilidad.

- Bueno, entonces vamos.

- ¿No me oíste? Ya dije que no voy a ir a ningún lugar.

Darien estaba demasiado calmado. Peligrosamente calmado.

- Ya pasamos por esta escena antes.

- ¡Pero que infierno! –bramó Serena, dejando la cau tela de lado. – Vamos a pasar por esto otra vez, si así lo quieres.

- No –dijo él, en tono definitivo.

Colocando la correa de la maleta sobre uno de sus hombros, pasó el brazo por la cintura de ella y la colocó encima del otro con tanta facilidad que la hizo soltar un ruido gutural de ultraje.

- Vamos, mald... ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo ahora?

- Raptándote.

- Pero... ¿Por qué?

Darien salió del cuarto y comenzó a descender el corto trayecto de la escalera.

- Porque nos vamos a Gold Coast, conforme lo planeado.

Serena se debatió y no consiguió soltarse. Frustrada, comenzó a golpearle la espalda.

- ¡Ponme en el piso!

Él ni siquiera alteró el ritmo con el que estaba caminando mientras era golpeado en toda la región de la espalda, limitándose a soltar un leve gemido en el momento de los impactos más fuertes.

- ¡Si no me colocas en el piso ahora mismo, voy a hacer que la policía te encarcele por intento de rapto, robo y cualquier otra cosa que yo consiga pensar!

Llegando al hall de entrada, Darien la colocó en el piso, bien delante suyo.

- No, no lo vas a hacer.

Él era más grande, mucho más fuerte y tenía una expresión decidida en el rostro, pero Serena no se dejó intimidar.

- ¿Quieres apostar?

- Cálmate, cara mía.

- ¡No soy "tu querida"!

Al ver los labios de él curvarse, ella golpeó con su índice en el pecho de él varias veces, marcando el ritmo de su voz:

- ¡No te atrevas a reírte de mí!

Tomándola de los hombros, Darien la sostuvo con firmeza.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Que te bese? ¿Ó que te ponga sobre mis rodillas y te golpeé en tu delicioso y blando tra sero?

- ¿Blando? –se indignó ella. Sus nalgas hasta eran más curvilíneas que las de la mayoría de las mujeres, pero con toda aquella gi mnasia, ¡estaban bien duritas!

- Si continúas peleando conmigo...

- ¡Blando! ¡Por favor!

- ... me veré obligado a optar por hacer una cosa ú otra.

- Trata de ponerme un dedo encima para agred...

Darien fue demasiado ágil, haciéndola perder el sentido del significado de las palabras cuando sus labios se encontraron. Ni bien comenzó y el beso furioso se transformó en pura pasión.

Serena no supo decir en que momento su sentimiento cambió, pero sus puños cerrados se aflojaron y, en el instante siguiente, estaba acariciándole la nuca con los dedos, encantada con cada instante perdido en el tiempo. Todos sus sentidos la traicionaron, haciéndola sentir que el mun do exterior desapareciera y que sólo restaban ellos en el universo.

Darien fue diminuyendo la intensidad del beso de a poco y con gentileza, hasta interrumpir el contacto. Aún así, continuó acariciándole el rostro con los labios firmes e invitantes. Aquello la estaba dejando loca.

Cuando lo vio alejarse de una vez por todas, todo lo que Serena consiguió hacer fue encararlo de manera directa, sintiéndose incapaz de decir cualquier cosa.

- Excelente. Ahora que tengo tu total atención, óyeme: un fin de semana en Gold Coast será excelente para nosotros, pues estaremos lejos de toda esta locura, sin compromisos sociales ni presiones de todos lados.

_"Y sin ninguna oportunidad de toparme con Esmeralda",_ pensó ella, arqueando una ceja pero quedándose en silencio. Después de algunos segundos, Darien presionó los labios y entonces habló, en una mezcla de incentivo y súplica:

- Última llamada, Serena. Vamos ó nos quedamos. Está en tus manos.

El momento de discutir había acabado.

- Vamos –respondió ella con firmeza, encantada al oír la carcajada ronca y aliviada de Darien .

Entraron en el avión diez minutos antes del despegue y aterrizaron en el aeropuerto de Coolangatta una hora después. Eran casi las diez de la mañana cuando se re gistraron en el hotel y, minutos después, estaban entrando en el cuarto. Era una suite lujosa y muy acogedora. La ventana que iba del piso al techo daba a un paisaje bello y tranquilo, ocupado en parte por el mar, en parte por la vegetación, por los chalets adyacentes y otros hoteles distantes. El imperceptible ruido de los coches, y de las personas parecía venir de muy lejos, como si ellos estuviesen en un lugar muy remoto.

Algunos minutos después, Darien se unió a ella en la ventana, aproximándose por detrás y abrazándola por la espalda.

- Cuanta paz –murmuró él, empujándola hacia si.

- De verdad.

- ¿Y entonces? ¿Qué quieres hacer el día de hoy?

Lo mejor era salir pronto de aquel cuarto seductor e ir a algún lugar lleno de gente.

- ¿Un parque temático? –sugirió Serena, reflexionando por un instante. – Ya sé. Dreamworld.

Él disimuló una sonrisa amarga.

- Me encargaré de todo.

- ¿Sólo eso? ¿Sin oposición? ¿Sin obstáculos?

- Podemos alquilar un auto e ir hasta las montañas. De allá hacemos uno de los muchos paseos –respondió Darien , dándose de hombros con mucho encanto. – La elección es tuya.

- ¿Durante todo el día?

- Por todo el fin de semana.

El tono de voz de él pareció tan solemne que Serena pensó que lo vería hacer una veña militar.

- Comienza a darme demasiado poder y eso puede empezar a afectarme –provocó ella, sintiéndose un poco más dueña de si.

- Lo dudo.

Él la conocía muy bien. Tal vez demasiado bien.

- Después de cenar, iremos al casino. Y pasaremos el día de mañana en el Movieworld.

Multitudes. Mucha gente. Eso la dejaría apenas con pocas horas que iban del comienzo de la madrugada hasta la salida del sol para estar en aquel cuarto maravilloso en la compañía de él, compartiendo la inmensa y atrayente cama re donda que había en el centro.

Poco después, vestidos como turistas, fueron al parque temático y participaron de todos los juegos y paseos que consiguieron. Cuando volvieron al hotel, al caer de la tarde, estaban más relajados. Pero apenas hasta el momento de tomar un baño y cambiarse.

Serena precisó insistir para que utilizaran la ducha por separado, pues sabía lo que pasaba cuando entraban juntos al baño.

Después de cenar en el restaurante del hotel, tomaron un taxi y fueron al casino. Se quedaron allá hasta la una de la mañana y, cuando volvieron al cuarto del hotel, Serena estaba tan cansada como aprehensiva. ¿Qué pasaría en aquella enorme cama? ¿Sería capaz de resistir?

Habiendo sido la primera en ducharse, después de convencerlo que aún no cambiara de idea, se acostó deprisa e intentó relajarse mientras Darien se bañaba. Cuando lo oyó aproximarse, fingió estar dor mida y mantuvo la respiración lenta y controlada. Fue posible escucharlo soltar un suspiro y acostarse también. De a poco, la respiración de él también se calmó.

¿Qué significaba no querer algo y, al mismo tiempo quedarse frustrada porque no pasar lo que no se deseaba? Esa era la cuestión que llenaba la mente de Serena en aquel momento. El tamaño de la cama acababa con cualquier disculpa de tocarlo por accidente...

- Buen día, dormilona. Despierta y levántate.

Al oír la voz grave de él en tono animado, abrió los ojos y se molestó con la luz fuerte que llenaba el ambiente. El aroma de café fresco llenó sus na rinas. ¿Sería posible que ya fuese de mañana?

- El desayuno ya está aquí –anunció Darien . – Tienes unos cuarenta minutos para comer, tomar un baño y vestirte, ó perderemos el ómnibus del mejor paseo tu rístico que encontré para Movieworld.

¿Qué pasó con la noche? _"¡Dormiste como una piedra, eso pasó!",_ respondió una voz que hacía eco en su men te. _"¿No fue lo que pediste?"_

El paseo fue divertido y emocionante. Pasaron un día genial uno en la compañía del otro y de algunas decenas más de turistas de su grupo, todos muy animados y simpáticos.

Ya era de noche cuando tomaron el vuelo de regreso en el aeropuerto de Coolangatta, llegando a Sydney después de las nueve de la noche. Darien tomó su coche en el estacionamiento y se dirigieron a la ciudad.

Por un breve instante, Serena se sintió tentada a optar por el apartamento, pero Darien no le dio opción cuando comenzó a manejar rumbo a Clontarf.

Ella se dijo a si misma que no se sentía decepcionada cuan do lo vio entrar, verificar si estaba todo en orden en la casa y reajustar la alarma. El beso de él fue una caricia breve, un roce suave y provocante que la dejó sedienta por más. Entonces él giró y volvió al auto.

Media hora después, y apenas algunos minutos luego de su llegada a la casa, Darien atravesó el apartamento y fue hasta el teléfono. Digitó una secuencia de números y aguardó. Samuel Sloane, uno de esos abogados extremadamente eficientes y dueño de excelentes fama y reputación, atendió en el séptimo toque e hizo una mueca de disgusto al oír el tono amargo de su cliente, que resolviera llamarlo a aquella hora, en plena noche de domingo y en casa. El hombre oyó lo que Darien tenía para decir, aconsejó y advirtió en cuanto a lo que le estaba siendo instruido, y no se sorprendió al ver su opinión ser ignorada.

- No estoy llamando para saber que es incierto ó arriesgado sobre proteger mis inversiones y lucros. Ya te dije lo que quiero que hagas. Elabora el do cumento. Estaré en tu oficina antes de las cinco de la tarde, mañana. Ahora, ¿será que nos entendimos?

El deseo de golpear el teléfono en su soporte era tanto que Darien pensó que no resistiría la tentación de expresar lo que sentía.

Serena pasó la mañana arreglando los puntos finales de la decoración más suave que encomendara hacía varias sema nas. Había un mensaje en su contestador automático avisando sobre la, cuando llegó del viaje.

Al mediodía, verificó lo que hizo y concluyó que estaba perfecto. El siguiente paso sería salir con Ikuko otra vez, que llegaría en cualquier momento a buscarla.

Pasó las horas siguientes con el diseñador que estaba haciendo su vestido, concretó algunos detalles con la or ganizadora del casamiento y consiguió parar para des cansar a la hora de la comida de la tarde.

- No te olvidaste que tenemos una cena con Gea y Mamuro esta noche, ¿no? –indagó su madre. Un increíble deseo de gritar de desesperación brotó en Serena. No tenía el menor deseo de interpretar la "noviecita enamorada cerca de casarse", mucho menos delante de la mirada crítica de los padres de Darien .

Al entrar en la casa, oyó un recado de él en el contestador automático, avisando que pasaría a las seis a recogerla.

Por un momento, llegó a retirar el teléfono de su base para devolverle la llamada, cancelando la cena, pero entonces desistió. No había opción, excepto encarar la noche que estaba por venir.

El baño caliente en la bañera de hidromasaje no la ayudó a relajarse, pero cuando el sistema de alarma anunció que el portón delantero fue abierto por el control remoto de Darien , ya estaba pronta. Además, abrió la puerta después de oírlo salir del coche, mientras él aún estaba a medio camino de la entrada.

Era preciso admitir que él era un hombre extremadamente atractivo. Fuerte, sensual y encantador. Cualquier traje que usaba le caía bien. Conociéndolo desde que tenía uso de razón, ¿que opción tenía, sino amarlo completamente?

- ¿Vamos yendo? –indagó Serena, viéndolo estrechar la mirada.

- Aún no.

Ella sintió un frío en el estómago.

- No queremos llegar atrasados, ¿no?

Darien estaba cerca. Demasiado cerca. De aquel modo era imposible mantener cualquier distancia mental, por míni ma que fuese. Cuando aquella mano masculina le tocó el rostro, acariciándole una de sus mejillas, fue preciso contener el impulso de acercarse a él. Era como si estuviese siendo atraída por un poderoso imán.

- Estás pálida.

Oh, ¿cómo era posible amarlo y odiarlo al mismo tiempo?

- Tengo una jaqueca.

La expresión de él se volvió preocupada.

- Voy a llamar y cancelar la cena.

- Bien sabes que no tenemos esa opción –dijo Serena, hallando difícil lidiar con la gentileza de él sin ceder.

- ¿Ya tomaste algún analgésico?

- Si, ya.

- Pobre piccola –murmuró él, curvándose para rozar con sus labios la frente de ella.

El cuerpo entero de Serena se estremeció cuando los labios de él fueron dejando un trillo de besos suaves hasta en contrar los suyos. Se sintió entonces ser abrazada por aquellos brazos fuertes y sintió la boca invadida por la lengua de él, en una caricia seductora e insinuante. En aquel rit mo, luego no le restaría un sólo pensamiento racional.

Antes que fuese demasiado tarde, ella empujó el pecho de él con las manos e interrumpió el contacto. Los ojos de él parecían centellear de deseo.

- Vamos a salir.

¿Realmente aquella era su voz? ¿Desde cuando aprendió a hablar con tanta sensualidad? Aún trémula, se soltó del abrazo de él y fue a buscar su cartera.

En el auto, se recostó en el asiento del pasajero y quedó con el rostro vuelto hacia la ventana, mirando el paisaje sin ver nada. No conversó y se sintió grata por el silencio de Darien , que también duró hasta el momento en que estacionó el Mercedes detrás del coche de Ikuko y Kenji.

Como siempre, la cena fue amenizada por mucha con versación en italiano y por los asuntos de siempre, como las críticas de las madres de ambos sobre la opción de Serena de continuar trabajando después de la luna de miel y las preferencias de los futuros abuelos sobre tener nietitas ó nietitos.

Lo que sorprendió a ambas familias fue la opción de Serena de esperar algunos años antes de tener hijos. Para su propia sorpresa, Darien la apoyó de manera incondicional, alegando que esa decisión le competía sólo de ella, al mismo tiempo en que la comprometió a decir a las dos parejas de futuros abuelos que ambos querían tener muchos hijos, aunque demorasen en comenzar a tenerlos.

En medio de aquella ruidosa reunión familiar, la amenaza de jaqueca de horas antes acabó por establecerse de una vez, dejando a Serena aún más abatida.

Para su suerte, Darien percibió lo que estaba pasando y la llamó para irse un poco más temprano que de costumbre. En pocos minutos, estaban en el Mer cedes, rumbo a la mansión.


	8. Chapter 8

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de ****Helen Bianchin sin fines de lucro o promoción****…**

**Boda de sociedad**

Capítulo 8

- Me tiraste a los leones.

- Siglo equivocado, cara –respondió Darien , con seguridad. – Y tus tan difamados leones son, bien en el fondo, gatitos domésticos.

- Ikuko no acostumbra esconder las garras –comentó Serena, en tono de constatación y no de crítica. – Hay ocasiones en que ser hija única es un fardo pesadísimo.

- Sólo si tú permites que sea así.

La jaqueca pareció ponerse aún más fuerte, llevándola a cerrar los ojos.

- ¿Vas a comenzar a jugar al amante psicólogo?

- Sólo estoy asumiendo mi papel de amigo.

Oh, aquella afirmación estaba llena de significado. Amigo. Era un lindo sentimiento afectivo, pero un sustituto po bre del amor verdadero, que hacía a un hombre matar y morir para sustentarlo.

Optando por quedar en silencio, Serena no dijo más nada mientras el coche viajaba hacia Double Bay.

- ¿Cómo está la jaqueca?

- Empeorando –murmuró ella, volviendo a cerrar los ojos cuando los faroles de otros coches la ofuscaron. Darien no pronunció ninguna palabra más a lo largo de todo el recorrido hasta Clontarf, lo que fue un alivio para ella. Al abrir la puerta del auto, cuando pararon delante de la casa, giró para agradecer y despedirse, pero se quedó sin palabras al ver la expresión sombría de él.

- Ni siquiera pienses en dispensarme –advirtió él.

- No me digas: pretendes jugar al enfermero.

El silencio de él fue una elocuente confirmación de sus intenciones, entonces no le restó otra opción sino salir del vehículo e ir hacia la puerta de enfrente.

En pocos minutos, Darien había encontrado el remedio para la jaqueca y se lo estaba entregando con un vaso de agua.

- Toma esto.

Ella tragó los dos comprimidos y entonces le hizo una mueca de disgusto, diciendo con ironía:

- Si, señor.

- No seas impertinente –murmuró él, en tono gentil. Pero que maldición. Era más fácil lidiar con Darien cuando él estaba nervioso. Toda aquella amabilidad era demasiado irresistible y la dejaba desarmada.

Serena sabía que debería protestar cuando él se sentó a su lado y la empujó junto a si, sosteniéndola en su falda y acomodándola junto a su pecho. Pero la voz suave en su mente le murmuró: _"¡Cierra los ojos y aprovecha!"._

Y fue lo que hizo.

Demoraría unos diez minutos para que los comprimidos surtieran efecto, entonces podría levantarse, agradecer los cuidados y acompañarlo hasta la puerta, antes de ir a dormir.

Permitiéndose disfrutar de aquel momento de placer, acomodó la cabeza junto al hombro de él y apoyó el rostro junto a aquel pecho masculino. Los brazos fuertes de Darien la presionaron con un poquito más de fuerza, acomodándola junto a él. El silencio en la casa era absoluto, por eso el sonido de los latidos del corazón de él era lo único que ella podía oír.

Ya estuvo acomodada de aquella forma muchas veces antes. Primero como una criatura, después como amiga y entonces como amante.

Los recuerdos pasaron por su mente como en un filme colorido. Una caída y las rodillas raspadas en la época de la escuela. La vez que consiguió una nota máxima en el valet, y también el día en que fue la primera colocada en el recital de piano. Pero nada se comparaba a la intimidad que habían compartido en aquellos tres últimos meses. Fue realmente mágico. Tan espectacular que no había equivalencia.

Fue posible sentir los labios de él rozando sus cabellos, y su propia respiración fue poniéndose más lenta y calmada. Cuando Serena despertó, la luz del día estaba entrando por la ventana del cuarto.

El cuarto principal. Estaba acostada de un lado de la cama enorme. A su lado, el cobertor estaba bajo, como si alguien acabara de levantarse. Haciendo un pequeño chequeo, descubrió que estaba ape nas con la ropa interior.

Entonces su memoria se aclaró y, pestañando lentamente, Serena verificó que la jaqueca había pasado. En aquel momento, la puerta del cuarto se abrió y Darien apareció en la entrada.

- ¿Ya estás despierta? ¿Cómo está la cabeza?

- Te quedaste –murmuró ella, casi sin reconocer su propia voz, que parecía agitada e inestable.

Por los cabellos húmedos y el hecho de que la única cosa que le cubría el cuerpo fuera una toalla al rededor de la cintura, él parecía que acababa de salir del baño.

- Digamos que te pusiste renuente a dejarme partir.

Oh, Dios. Ella encaró la almohada a su lado por un instante y entonces volvió a mirarlo. Sus labios se abri eron y volvieron a cerrarse. Habrían hecho... No. Claro que no. Si así fuera, ella se acordaría. ¿Ó no?

Antes de poder decir cualquier cosa, tuvo que con trolarse para no soltar un gemido al verlo sacarse la toalla y caminar con tranquilidad, totalmente desnudo, hasta el lugar donde estaba su ropa. Vistiéndose con calma, no dijo nada, ni siquiera cuando irguió el rostro y la cachó admirándolo en silencio. Los labios de él se curvaron en una sonrisa y su mirar se tornó tierno. Demasiado tierno para alguien con quien ella quería estar enojaba.

- ¿Te importa si uso uno de tus cepillos de pelo?

Los labios de ella se separaron, pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta. Gesticulando en dirección al baño de la suite, ella pestañeó y apenas dijo:

- Sírvete.

Siguiéndolo con la mirada, lo observó atravesar el cuarto y desaparecer por el pasaje. En el mismo instante, miró alrededor en busca de algo para cubrirse mientras iba hacia el closet. Cuando comenzó a levantarse, lo vio volviendo al cuarto y volvió deprisa debajo del cobertor.

- Voy a bajar, hacer café y preparar el desayuno –dijo Darien . – ¿Diez minutos?

- Si. Gracias –contestó Serena, intentando comprender la decepción que sintió al verlo cerrar la puerta detrás de si. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que fuese hasta la cama y la sedujera? ¿Que intentase besarla para después hacer el amor?

Por más que quisiera negarlo, una parte de ella deseaba aquello más que nada. Soltando un gemido de disgusto consigo misma, salió de la cama y fue a tomar un baño.

Diez minutos después, entró en la cocina y fue recibida por el delicioso aroma del café recién hecho. Darien es taba colocando huevos en un plato donde ya había tostadas, prontas para recibir un poco de manteca fresca.

- Hum... –murmuró ella, en tono apreciativo. – Eres muy bueno en eso.

- ¿En preparar el desayuno?

- Entre otras cosas –concedió Serena, feliz por estar ambos vestidos, pues asó era más fácil lidiar con él.

- Oh.

Desviando su mirar, al verlo sonreír, caminó hasta la ca fetera. Fuerte, sin leche y con dos pequeñas cucharadas de azúcar. Nada mejor que eso para comenzar el día, después de una jaqueca y de despertar semidesnuda en la cama de la cual Darien acababa de levantarse. Y sin recordar nada.

- ¿Puedo servirte el tuyo?

- Si, por favor –dijo él, colocando uno de los platos delante de ella. – Ahora, come.

- Hey, me pusiste mucho.

- Come –repitió Darien , con firmeza.

- Eres tan malvado como Ikuko –reclamó ella. Llevando la mano al mentón de ella, él hizo que Serena lo encarase.

- No, no lo soy.

El beso que recibió en sus labios fue suave e increíblemente sensual. Cuando lo vio interrumpir el contacto y alejar el rostro, sintió una gran tristeza.

- Preciso irme. No te olvides que tenemos que ir a la fiesta de Zafiro, esta noche. Te llamo durante el día, para informarte del horario.

Faltando apenas algunos días para la boda, la presión estaba comenzando a aumentar. Ikuko parecía haber descubierto una mina de problemas de última hora para resolver. Tanto que, al final del día, Serena estaba en duda si hacía uno ó dos días desde que se despidiera de Darien después del desayuno.

La necesidad de sentirse segura aquella noche era esencial, entonces todos los recursos eran válidos. Uno de los puntos de apoyo sería su traje. Eligió un vestido negro, justo, de escote bajo y con finos breteles en los hombros, dejando buena parte de su torso al descubierto, realzando su bronceado. Optó por usar algunas joyas: una gargan tilla de oro, delicadas caravanas en forma de gota con un único brillante en el centro y, para completar, un fino bracelete de oro, minado de pequeños diamantes. Los zapatos Stiletto, de taco alto, fueron el toque final en su visual de _"vestida para matar"._

Al mirarse en el espejo, después de aplicar el maquillaje, concluyó que estaba excelente. Si alguien reparase en sus ojeras, tendría varias disculpas. Al fin y al cabo, era la semana anterior a la boda, una novia tenía una avalancha de compromisos para cumplir.

El mensaje de Darien en su contestador automático le avisó que saldrían a las siente y media. La fiesta sería en Palm Beach, que quedaba a casi ochenta quilómetros de Vaucluse. Una hora de viaje, si el tránsito era razonable.

Serena daría todo para no tener que ir. La perspectiva de encontrarse e interactuar con sus muchos conocidos y co legas no era nada agradable, pues sonreír y parecer satisfecha no pasaba de un acto dispuesto para agradarlos solamente.

La alarma anunció la llegada de Darien , que abrió el portón con su control remoto personal. En el mismo ins tante, su estómago se contrajo y pareció formar un nudo apretado. Intentando actuar antes que su sistema nervioso entrase en colapso, tomó la cartera que combinaba con los zapatos y descendió al hall, yendo hacia la puerta. Al abrirla, lo vio saliendo del cocho y volverse en su dirección, mirándola de arriba a abajo.

Con un enorme esfuerzo, trancando la cerradura y accio nando la alarma al salir, caminó en dirección al vehículo, intentando no encararlo mientras él abría la puerta del Mer cedes y la ayudaba a colocarse el cinturón de seguridad. En el instante siguiente, su puerta estaba cerrada y Darien ya se acomodaba al volante, volviéndose de lado para encararla.

Sus miradas se sustentaron por más de un minuto, en silencio, sin movimientos, sin aliento. Oh, pero Serena estaba respirando, ó sería imposible sentir el perfume seductor de aquella colonia masculina que perneaba sus narinas, trayendo recuerdos sensuales a su memoria.

¿Por qué los autos eran tan estrechos? Debería haber más distancia entre los asientos de adelante. Tal vez una divisoria. Sin ventanas. Si, eso sería mucho mejor. Con teniendo un suspiro, imaginó si él tenía la menor idea de cuanto esfuerzo le era necesario para per manecer con la expresión tranquila que estaba forjando.

Por suerte, Darien quebró el silencio antes que sus ojos comenzar a llenarse de lágrimas.

- ¿Cómo estás?

Aquellas palabras eran apenas un saludo común, pero fueron capaces de hacerla estremecer por dentro, por dar la impresión de que a él le importaba de verdad.

- Bien.

Serena no pretendía dar ninguna respuesta que se aproximase a la verdad.

Entonces Darien colocó el coche en movimiento, manejando con la firmeza de siempre, como si nada pudiese afectarlo. Volviéndose hacia la ventana para distraerse con el pai saje, Serena no pudo ver el modo como él tensionó los músculos del cuerpo, frunciendo el ceño por un instante. La mente de ella se ocupaba de otras cosas. ¿Esmeralda aparecería? Sólo le restaba rezar para que no, pero era una posibilidad. Además, era algo muy probable, consi derando que la boda estaba muy próxima, lo que llevaría a la mujer a agarrarse a cualquier oportunidad que tuviese.

Al intentar imaginar qué tipo de esquema teatral la mujer tendría en mente para provocarla en caso se encon trasen, Serena quedó aún más desanimada. Tanto que las pocas palabras que estaba intercambiando con Darien a lo largo del camino se transformaron en un pesado silencio, roto apenas por su propia voz, algunos quilómetros después.

- ¿De verdad crees que es imprescindible aparecer allá esta noche?

Él la miró a los ojos por un instante.

- ¿Estás preocupada con la presencia de Esmeralda? Eso no es necesario. No le daré oportunidad ninguna a ella para que haga algo desagradable.

- Claro. ¿Entonces te crees capaz de controlarla? –indagó Serena, con ironía.

Encarándola con aire serio, Darien se giró hacia la calle otra vez, diciendo:

- Velo por ti misma cuando lleguemos.

- Oh, puedes estar seguro que será eso lo que haré.

Pensándolo bien, hasta aquella noche podría traer algo interesante.

Llegaron al lugar de la fiesta en un horario apropiado. Por el número de coches parados en la puerta, Serena imaginó que debería haber por lo menos unos treinta invitados, pero avistó unos cincuenta cuando entraron en la casa, acompañados por el anfitrión.

Después de desfilar al lado de Darien , por entre los in vitados, distribuyendo sonrisas como si fuese la persona más feliz del mundo, ella percibió que estaba con hambre y dejó escapar un comentario.

- ¿No cenaste? –indagó Darien , frunciendo el ceño.

- Adivinaste –murmuró ella en tono irónico, pero ofreciendo una sonrisa teatral.

- Deberías haberme avisado cuando fui a buscarte.

- ¿Por qué?

Los dedos de él le tocaron la mejilla.

- Podríamos haber parado por el camino para comer.

El roce de Darien llegó a la base de su nuca, haciéndola sentirse toda erizada de placer.

- Por favor, no...

- ¿Estoy interrumpiendo alguna peleíta?

Ni bien oyó aquella voz, Serena la reconoció de inmediato. Antes de girar, trató de conjurar una sonrisa bien delineada.

- Esmeralda.

La mujer examinó con avidez la expresión de Serena, entonces se volvió para el objeto de su obsesión, colocando la mano sobre la manga del traje de Darien .

- ¿Problemas en el paraíso, caro?

- ¿Qué te hizo pensar que debería haber? –dijo él. Su tono parecía superficialmente gentil, pero dejaba clara una frialdad impar, combinada con la mirada amenazante que él lanzó en dirección de ella mientras alejaba su mano de su brazo con mucha firmeza.

La expresión de falsa decepción de Esmeralda pareció haber sido elaborada para ser provocante y sensual.

- Lenguaje corporal, querido.

- ¿En serio? –la sonrisa en los labios de él era visiblemente irónica. – En ese caso, te sugeriría que te esforzaras más, pues tu percepción en esa área no está nada bien.

Al oír aquello, Serena sintió deseos de aplaudir. Si no fuese por estar involucrada emocionalmente, sería hasta di vertido ver aquella batalla desarrollarse.

- Bien sabes que eso no es verdad –contra atacó Esmeralda.

- Conozco apenas tu reputación. No tengo el menor conocimiento por experiencia propia –aseguró Darien , con determinación pungente y en tono de severa constatación.

Era como si su voz contuviera una clara amenaza a cualquiera que osase contrariarlo.

- Oh, querido, ¿en serio? ¿Tu memoria anda tan mal?

- Ya frecuentamos los mismos lugares y nos sentamos a la misma mesa algunas veces. Eso es todo.

Esmeralda lanzó un mirar breve y superficial en dirección a Serena.

- Si es así que lo prefieres –dijo ella con dulce ironía, soltando una risita malvada y balanceando la cabeza negativamente. – La cuestión es simple: ¿tu noviecita lo creerá?

Serena pudo vislumbrar la sonrisa vengativa y la maldad en el mirar de la mujer durante el breve instante en que se encararon, antes que Esmeralda volviera a dirigirse a Darien .

- Ciao, queridos. Tengan una vidita feliz.

Al decir eso, la mujer giró y se alejó caminando como si estuviese en un desfile, moviendo el cuerpo con ensayada sensualidad mientras se dirigía al otro lado del salón.

- Creo que preciso un poco de aire fresco –murmuró Serena, decidida a tomar también otra copa de champagne, para intentar aliviar la tensión que se acumu lara en su cuerpo.

Los dedos fuertes de Darien se cerraron alrededor de su muñeca.

- Vamos juntos.

- Preferiría ir sola.

- ¿Y dar esa satisfacción a Esmeralda? –indagó él, ya en movimiento rumbo al jardín iluminado, que había más allá de la terraza.

- Puedes estar seguro que lo último en que quiero pensar es en Esmeralda obteniendo algún tipo de satisfacción.

El apretón de él sobre su muñeca se volvió un poco más intenso, haciéndola dejar de caminar y encararlo. Es taban en un punto aislado en el cual, a pesar de la buena ilu minación, no había más nadie. Las voces de los otros invitados parecían distantes y ahogadas por la vegetación que los cercaba.

- Nunca te mentí, cara mía –dijo él, sus tentándole la mirada con intensidad inigualable.

- Hay una primera vez para todo.

Darien quedó en silencio algunos segundos.

- Me rehúso a aceptar que los planes malvados de Esmeralda destruyan nuestra relación.

La mortal suavidad en el tono de voz de él debería haberle advertido de no retrucar, pero Serena estaba más allá de la capacidad de controlar racionalmente sus impulsos.

- ¿Relación? No vamos a eludir sobre que nuestra unión es otra cosa a no ser un acuerdo comercial de beneficios mutuos –declaró ella, sorpren diéndose a si misma con la facilidad con que dijo aquello. – Una sociedad sellada por un casamiento, para garantizar la continuidad de un imperio financiero para la próxima generación de la familia.

Mientras esbozaba una triste sonrisa sarcástica, ella se vio sorprendida por la imprevisible reacción de Darien, que rápidamente la levantó con uno de sus brazos y la colocó por encima del hombro.

Serena protestó, ultrajada, golpeándolo en la espalda con los puños cerrados.

- ¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo conmigo? ¡¿De nuevo?!

- Voy a llevarte a casa.

- ¡Ponme en el piso!

Permaneciendo en silencio, él ni se dio el trabajo de gemir cuando era golpeado en la espalda, soltándola apenas cuando llegaron al coche.

- ¡Br... bruto! –acusó Serena, viéndolo abrir la puerta sin soltarle uno de los brazos.

- Entra en el auto.

- ¡No te atrevas a darme órdenes!

Conteniendo el impulso de maldecir, Darien la tomó de los hombros y la empujó contra él, cubriendo los labios de ella con los suyos con una presión punitiva, ignorando los inten tos de ella de quebrar el contacto.

Después de resistir y de intentar rechazarlo algunos se gundos, Serena soltó un gemido cuando una de las manos de él la tomó de la nuca y la otra la presionó en medio de la espalda. Cuando sintió la lengua de él invadir su boca, se puso furiosa con su propio cuerpo traidor, que comenzó a cooperar con aquella provocación sensual.

Las manos que lo agredían quedaron paralizadas y, poco después, comenzaron a acariciarlo. Sus labios se suaviza ron y su cuerpo se amoldó al de él, haciéndola olvidarse de como estaba enojada momentos antes.

Al sentir el cuerpo de él estremecerse por entero, percibió cuan excitado estaba Darien , lo que la dejó en el mismo estado.

Era como si estuviese ahogándose en un lago de sen sualidad y seducción, sin la menor oportunidad de ser salvada de aquella sensación de placer. Sus labios parecían latir contra los de él. Su cuerpo entero clamaba por ser tocado.

Conforme él alejó el rostro y fue quebrando el contacto, Serena tuvo la sensación de estar siendo succionada por un remolino. Incapaz de pensar, acabó rindiéndose y entrando al coche, antes que volviera a recostarse en él y abrazarlo, lo que sería aún más humillante.

Observando el paisaje con un mirar vago, intentó no volverse hacia Darien cuando él ocupó el asiento del conductor y colocó el vehículo en movimiento.

No conversaron sobre nada camino a Clontarf. Cuando Darien hacía alguna pregunta, sus respuestas eran cortas. La imagen de Esmeralda surgía como un espectro en su mente, así como las palabras que la mujer dijera y que hacían eco repetidamente en su cabeza.


	9. Chapter 9

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de ****Helen Bianchin sin fines de lucro o promoción****…**

**Boda de sociedad**

Capítulo 9

Darien estacionó el Mercedes en un espacio libre, en la avenida principal, apagando entonces el motor y soltando el cinturón de seguridad.

Serena lo encaró con aire de indagación.

- ¿Por qué paraste aquí?

Inclinándose, él soltó el cinturón de seguridad de ella también.

- Tú aún no cenaste, ¿recuerdas?

Una ola de náusea la dominó en el instante en que pensó en comer.

- No tengo hambre.

- Entonces vamos apenas a tomar un café.

- Tengo derecho de decir algo al respecto, ¿ó pretendes llevarme adentro a la fuerza?

- Perdiste kilo ó dos, has estado siempre pálida, y esas ojeras ya están queriendo volverse permanentes.

- Y yo que pensé que estaba bien –dijo Serena, con un suave tono de ironía.

- Podemos comer aquí, ó puedo preparar algo cuando lleguemos a casa.

Eso significaba que Darien entrara a la casa, se pusiera a gusto, la ayudara en la cocina y después... Ella no quería pensar en lo que acostumbraba pasar enseguida, cuando cenaban en casa. Ir para allá sería lo mismo que ignorar todo lo que la preocupaba.

Soltando un suspiro desanimado, abrió la puerta del coche. El dueño del restaurante los recibió muy bien, acomodándolos en una mesa central, próxima a la pista de baile. La música griega tocada en vivo era romántica, agradable y emotiva.

Darien pidió café, pero ella se rehusó a beber. El café griego era deliciosamente fuerte, pero acababa con el estómago.

- Té. Bien suave, por favor. Y no quiero nada para comer.

Serena reviró los ojos cuando él pidió mosaka, uno de sus platos favoritos. Cuando el pedido fue servido, fue imposible rehusarse a la generosa oferta de que lo probara que Darien le ofreció.

Estaba delicioso y, haciendo exactamente lo que él pre viera, Serena tomó uno de los cubiertos extra y se sirvió un poco de la comida.

El pan fresco y con cáscara crocante era el acompaña miento ideal para el plato, así como el vino que les fue servido enseguida.

- ¿Estás mejor? –indagó él, cuando el mozo acabó de retirar los platos usados y colocar un nuevo cesto de pan delante de ellos.

No fue difícil sonreír en respuesta. El vino estaba ayudando a amortiguar la tensión que endurecía sus hombros.

- Si.

- ¿Más té?

- No, gracias.

- ¿Prefieres quedarte un poco más ó quieres irte?

Serena lo miró con atención, pero no consiguió concluir nada a partir de su expresión, además de una especie de expectativa paciente. Había también una profundidad en su mirar que se mostraba indescifrable.

Lanzó entonces un vistazo a la pista, donde había algunas parejas bailando. Parte de ella quería la proximidad de su abrazo, de su calor. Con todo, había una parte de ella que estaba trastornada y lastima da. Las acusaciones de Esmeralda aún hacían eco en su mente, aunque el vino la estuviese distanciando de la dura reali dad de lo que oyera.

Todo aquello estaba pasando por causa de la boda. En aquel momento, lo último que quería era hablar de eso. En verdad, no quería decir ni oír nada, apenas sentir.

- Me encanta la música de aquí. Es tan intensa, emocional...

¿Será que ella tenía la menor idea de cuan soñadora parecía al hablar? ¿Ó de cuanto demostraba de su fragilidad? Darien sintió deseos de cerrar el puño y golpear la mesa. En verdad, le gustaría de ajustar cuentas con Esmeralda, por causar tamaño dolor y tanto sufrimiento con sus maldades.

Más que nunca, deseaba llevar a Serena a la cama y amarla hasta que las dudas desaparecieran. Pero era poco probable que tuviese tal oportunidad. Por lo menos, no aquella noche.

Era el momento de jugar a la espera. Al día siguiente, tendría todo lo que deseaba. No pretendía esperar ningún día más.

Inclinándose sobre la mesa, tomó la mano de ella en la suya y la llevó a los labios.

Fue un gesto sensual y cariñoso, que la hizo sentir un vértigo de placer. Mientras sus dedos eran besados, uno a uno, sintió que sus pezones quedaban entumecidos.

- Baila conmigo.

El temblor en su cuerpo fue más intenso al oír la voz grave de Darien sonar tan ronca, tan seductora. Oh, Dios, ¿qué pasaría si osase entregarse a aquellos brazos fuertes? ¿Qué vendría después? Permitir que fuesen a la cama no resolvería ningún problema. Peor, acabaría con su propia autoestima.

- ¿Bailar conmigo es algo tan grave así? –preguntó Darien , viendo el titubeo en la expresión de ella.

- Sé lo que pasa cuando lo hacemos.

Los ojos de él asumieron un brillo de excitación y deseo, mientras sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa encantadora.

- Puedes estar segura que el sentimiento es mutuo.

- Feromonas.

- Oh –murmuró Darien , sonriendo de manera más amplia mientras se ponía de pie y la hacía levantar.

- Los animales son capaces de reconocer esas subs tancias, segregadas por otros de la misma especie, como atractivos del celo –explicó Serena, intentando pensar con claridad.

- ¿Crees que ese es nuestro caso?

Fue posible sentir su cuerpo aflojarse al entrar en contacto con el de él. La sensación de estar flotando fue aún más intensa cuando aquellos labios seductores rozaron su sien.

- Hum-hum. Lo creo.

¿Sería siempre de aquella manera? ¿Una sonrisa, un roce, un beso y listo? ¿Sería suficiente? Afecto y satisfacción sexual, sin amor.

La mayoría de las mujeres se satisfacía con menos. Mucho menos.

Fue con un lamento que Serena oyó al conjunto dejar de tocar para descansar, algunas canciones después. Fue casi doloroso salir de aquel mundo sólo de ellos, que siempre la seducía cuando estaban juntos.

Después de pagar la cuenta, Darien la condujo al coche y la 1levó a casa. Al parar en la puerta de la mansión, ella llevó la mano al pestillo y se volvió para encararlo, diciendo:

- No precisa que te mol...

La mirada que recibió de él la hizo interrumpirse de inmediato.

- No discutas conmigo.

Diciendo eso, él salió del vehículo.

Dentro de la casa, cuando se miraron, el deseo entre ellos fue más que evidente. Era como si ambos estuviesen atrayéndose todo el tiempo. La sensualidad que flotaba en el aire era casi enloquecedora.

- Todo lo que precisas hacer es decirme que me quede –murmuró Darien , encarándola con intensidad.

La mirada de Serena se volvió triste. Sería tan fácil. Bas taría extender la mano y dejarlo asumir el control. Por un momento, pensó hacerlo. Negarlo sería como negarse a si misma. Aún así, había mucho que decir y, en aquel momento, sería difícil conversar con claridad.

- Lo sé.

Levantando la mano y acariciándole el rostro, él apenas dijo:

- Ve a la cama, cara. Mañana será otro día.

Soltándola, Darien giró y salió por la puerta. Segundos después el motor del Mercedes fue prendido y su sonido se alejó de a poco, hasta desaparecer.

Estaba sola. Pensó que sería persuadida a dejarlo quedarse y estaba decepcionada. ¡Aquello era incoherente! Si él hubiera insistido, se enojaría y no cedería. Aún así, en vez de sentirse aliviada con aquella partida pacífica, tenía la sensación de haber sido abandonada. Aquello era ridículo.

Accionando la alarma, fue a la suite, intentar enfriar la cabeza con un baño demorado.

- ¡Mamma! –protestó Serena. – No preciso com prar más lingerie.

- Pero que tontería, querida –declaró Ikuko, en tono irreductible. – Nonna Tsukino mandó dinero con instrucciones específicas para que te compraras lingerie.

Después de pasar la noche en vela, todo lo que Serena no quería era discutir con su madre. Entonces se volvió hacia la vitrina de la tienda e intentó sentirse conforme con la situación.

- Está bien. Vamos a entrar.

Después de un largo tiempo, luego de comprar algunas piezas caras lo suficiente para sustentar una familia de clase media por una quincena, convenció a Ikuko de acompañarla hasta una cafetería.

- Vamos a hacer un intervalo de diez minutitos para tomar un capuchino, ¿está bien?

- Excelente. Así podemos completar la lista –aprobó su madre.

Serena concluyó que, si oyese la palabra "lista" una vez más, explotaría. Soltando un suspiro, hizo el pedido y la acompañó hasta la mesa. Fue preciso autocontrol para responder de manera educada.

- No consigo pensar en más nada para adicionar.

- Perfume, querida. Algo muy especial, para usar en el gran día.

- Pero ya tengo mis preferidos en casa.

- Sé eso. Y todos te caen bien, con certeza, pero en el día de la ceremonia deberías usar algo diferente. Sabes, algo para hacerte recordar el día más importante de tu vida.

- Mamma...

- Las madres sueñan con el casamiento de sus hijos desde el día del nacimiento. Principalmente si es una hija. Quiero que el tuyo sea perfecto, de todas las maneras posibles. Sé que tendrás una vida maravillosa con Darien . El amor entre ustedes es lindo.

_"Pero unilateral",_ pensó Serena, en silencio. Al mismo tiempo en que deseaba algo más para si misma, como por ejemplo la certeza de que era amada, sabía que sería inútil _"llegar al final del arco-iris"._

- Tu padre y yo tuvimos un casamiento simple por opción. Nuestros padres nos dieron dinero pero, en aquella época, estábamos invirtiendo todo en la empresa.

- Lo sé –respondió, agarrándole las manos a su madre, con afecto. – Doy mucho valor a todo lo que ya has hecho y aún haces por mí.

Ya eran más de las once cuando pasaron por el arco. La lista de pendientes recibió un ítem más, el tan renombrado perfume, que se reveló como la compra de una línea entera de productos y cosméticos.

Serena apenas siguió la corriente. Comió un poco de ensa lada de pollo cuando pararon para almorzar, tomó dos analgésicos para el dolor de cabeza e intentó mostrar interés en el resumen de regalos de casamiento que Ikuko insistió en listar, ya que los paquetes estaban llegando _"como lluvia",_ según ella.

A las tres de la tarde su celular sonó y, al atender, fue imposible no reconocer la voz grave de Darien del otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Tuviste un buen día?

El pulso de su corazón se aceleró.

- Estamos casi acabando las tareas de hoy.

- Estaré en tu casa a las siete.

Conciente del interés de su madre sobre lo que era dicho, Serena se esforzó para ser más amable de lo que deseaba.

- ¿Debo preparar algo para cenar?

- No. Comeremos fuera.

- Ok. Ciao.

Colgando, colocó el aparato en su cartera.

- Darien –dedujo Ikuko, recibiendo una sonrisa de confirmación. – Si, él es un buen hombre, ¿ves? Tienes mucha suerte.

Sólo había una respuesta aceptable en aquel momento.

- Lo sé.

Ya eran casi las cinco cuando ambas se separaron, cada una partiendo en su coche. En medio del tráfico, Serena tuvo cuidado de esperar salir del al cance visual de su madre para hacer el camino de regreso e ir a la casa, en vez de al apartamento. Si sus padres supiesen que los dos estaban viviendo separados, en la semana de la boda, sería un escándalo.

Al llegar a la casa, encontró todo demasiado quieto. Sintiéndose impulsada hacer algo que no fuese encargarse de los preparativos de la boda, fue hasta el cuarto, se colocó un biquini y descendió al patio otra vez, yendo a la piscina.

Después de muchas brazadas, sintió que estaba más tranquila, en control de sus propios nervios. Se quedó boyando por algún tiempo y entonces nadó de espaldas hasta el borde, saliendo del agua y retirando el exceso de agua del cabello con una toalla. La humedad restante ayudaría a mantenerla fresca.

Recostándose en una reposera acolchonada, se quedó admirando la espléndida vista del puerto mientras des cansaba. Sus ojos fueron poniéndose pesados y el calor acogedor de la puesta de sol la hizo cabecear.

Fue en el borde de la piscina que Darien la encontró una hora después, después de pasar algunos minutos de increíble preo cupación buscándola por toda la inmensa casa.

El último lugar que pensó en mirar fue en la terraza. La sensación de alivio que tuvo fue aún mayor que el deseo de ir hasta allá y reprenderla por haberlo hecho pasar por tal agonía.

Deslizando la puerta en silencio, se quedó parando mirándola dormir. Hacía días que no la veía tan relajada. Era una pena precisar despertarla de aquel sueño profundo y tranquilo.

Una sonrisa le curvó los labios. Deseaba acercarse y acariciarla hasta hacerla despertar por completo, besándola y explorando cada centímetro de aquel cuerpo perfecto. Quería ver aquellos lindos ojos abriéndose delante de los suyos, expresando amor y cariño en el momento en que lo identificase.

El problema era que, del modo como estaban las cosas, la reacción que obtendría sería muy diferente de la que él tanto deseaba.


	10. Chapter 10

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de ****Helen Bianchin sin fines de lucro o promoción****…**

**Boda de sociedad**

**Capítulo 10**

- Serena

Ella estaba soñando y fue preciso luchar para salir del sopor del sueño al oír su nombre. Era Darien .

La escena que pasaba en su mente se fundió a la rea lidad. El lugar y la persona eran correctos, pero la si tuación bastante diferente.

Levantándose, se puso de lado y colocó los pies en el piso, dudando un momento, antes de levantarse.

- ¿Ya es tan tarde? Debo haberme dormido –murmuró Serena, tomando conciencia de cuan atractivo era él y bien arreglado. – Voy a tomar un baño y vestirme.

Dejándola pasar delante, Darien la siguió den tro de la casa. Al verla subir la escalera, se dirigió a la cocina y tomó una lata de refresco de la heladera. Haciendo una mueca al ver que era dietético, soltó un suspiro y la abrió aún así. Comenzó a beber y a caminar de un lado a otro, sintiéndose demasiado agitado para quedarse parado en un sólo lugar.

Había nuevos detalles de la decoración que volvían el lugar aún más acogedor. Pero, si desfrutarían ó no de aquella comodidad como dos personas felices, aún era una incertidumbre.

Al verificar el reloj, constató que apenas cinco minutos habían pasado. Serena demoraría por lo menos más media hora para acabar el baño, secar su cabello, vestirse y aplicarse maquillaje.

En verdad, ya habían pasado cuarenta y cinco minutos cuando ella volvió al piso de abajo. El ves tido de noche, hecho de un finísimo tejido color salmón, parecía adherirse a aquel cuerpo escultural de manera de hacerle recordar a una sirena. El maquillaje leve le realzaba los ojos castaños y los cabellos dorados, presos en un moño refinado y elegante. Una única mecha enrulada le caía por el rostro y llegaba a la altura del mentón, dando un toque de encanto irresistible a su visual.

Serena no encontró difícil sustentarle la mirada cuando se encararon, pero fue imposible impedir la aceleración de sus latidos cardíacos al verlo mirarla de arriba a abajo con aire de deseo y comenzar a aproximarse.

- ¿Vamos saliendo? –lo invitó, manteniendo su voz en un tono calmo.

- Antes de irnos, hay algo que quiero que leas.

Darien tomó un sobre pardo que dejara sobre una mesa próxima y se lo entregó a Serena.

La persona tierna y maravillosa de una semana antes ya no existía. Excepto, claro, cuando estaba in terpretando un papel enfrente de otros.

Cuando estaban solos, la espontaneidad de la risa de ella desapareciera, así como la alegría en sus ojos y en su comportamiento.

La escena que Darien hizo junto a Esmeralda, horas antes, generara algunas consecuencias, pero eso no importaba. La alegría de Esmeralda, al aceptar su invitación a almorzar, lo dejó enojado. Y él no perdió tiempo en informarla lo que pretendía hacer en retribución, en caso ella volviese a causar cualquier tipo de preocupación ó disgusto a Serena.

Darien fue bastante lejos en sus esfuerzos para intentar eximir todas las dudas de Serena. Ahora sólo faltaba contarle todo. Mostrarle la verdad.

- Lee eso, cara.

- ¿No puede esperar?

Colocando las manos en los bolsillos, él intentó relajar su musculatura, que estaba demasiado tensa.

- No.

Al ver su expresión, quedó claro que no ganaría nada con discutir. Aún así, arqueó la ceja con aire curioso, sin abrir el sobre mientras lo encaraba.

- Por favor, léelo –insistió él, parecía ansioso. Soltando el cordón que lo mantenía cerrado, Serena retiró los papeles que estaban dentro.

El primer documento era una única página, con una firma que jamás vio antes reconocida en una escribanía. Con todo, no precisaría la ayuda de nadie para identificar uno de los testigos, pues Samuel Sloane era uno de los hombres más prominentes entre los abogados famosos del país.

Pasando los ojos por el escrito, comenzó a leer con más atención cuando tomó conciencia que se trataba de una declaración atestiguando que Esmeralda Blackmoon contrató los servicios fotográficos de Neflay, con instrucciones específicas para fotografiarla en compañía de Darien Chiba en posiciones comprometedoras, que habían sido previamente combinadas y entrenadas, por la suma de cinco mil dólares por el negativo.

Serena pensó en las fotos que Esmeralda le mostró y concluyó que sus sospechas estaban correctas. Todo no pasó de una escenificación. Encarándolo, dijo apenas:

- No pensé que ella iría tan lejos.

Él apretó los labios, como si se estuviese conteniendo.

-  
Dudo que esa mujer nos vuelva a molestar en el futuro. Ya me encargué de eso.

- Control de daños –murmuró Serena, observándolo estrechar su mirar y balancear la cabeza afirmativamente. – Un poco de su propia medicina.

- Entiendo.

Para alivio de Darien, ella estaba comenzando a entender. Pero aún había un paso importante a ser dado.

- Lee el segundo documento.

Colocando la hoja suelta de vuelta en el sobre, Serena comenzó a leer con cautela aquello que parecía ser un contrato. A pesar de los términos legales que más complicaban de lo que explicaban, no había dudas de que se trataba: cualquier bien heredado por ambos, de sus respectivos padres, permanecería apenas a nombre de ella, para su uso y fruto personal. Cuando eso pasara, Darien Chiba asumiría apenas la responsabilidad financiera por la empresa Tsukino-Chiba.

Había apenas una pregunta.

- ¿Por qué, Darien?

- Porque yo te amo.

Serena oyó las palabras y su cuerpo entero se estremeció. La quietud de la sala pareció intensificarse hasta el silencio volverse casi tangible.

De algún modo, consiguió levantar el tono de voz y decir:

- Si eso es algún tipo de truco ó bromita, puedes dar media vuelta y desaparecer de aquí.

Los ojos de ella quedaron anegados de lágrimas, pues era imposible controlar ó esconder la emoción que estaba sintiendo. Entonces Darien hizo una expresión enamorada por la cual ella daría la vida sin pensar.

Sosteniendo las manos de ella en una de las suyas, la tomó de la nuca con la otra.

- Yo te amo. Te amo en cuerpo y alma, Serena. Y te amo sólo a ti –dijo él, rozando los labios en el rostro de ella y volviendo a sustentarle el mirar. – Pensé que el amor que había sentido por Rei era insustituible, pero ahora sé cuanto equivocado estaba. Siempre fuiste tú. Sentí un afecto inmenso desde que te vi nacer, un respeto enorme cuando te vi convertirte en una mujer y una admiración sin igual cuando te vi tomar las riendas de tu vida. –al sostenerla de los hombros y empujada cerca de él, Serena posó las manos sobre el pecho masculino y lo empujó con delicadeza.

Sería muy fácil dejarse seducir por aquel sueño. Pero aquel momento precisaría estar libre de cualquier duda ó mal-entendido causados por la pasión que llenaba su corazón.

- No consigo pensar con claridad cuando me abrazas –dijo Serena.

El mirar de él era tan expresivo que parecía ser posible ver el alma de Darien por entero.

- ¿Y tan importante es pensar con claridad en este momento?

- Si, es.

Él la soltó, pero no se alejó. Su mirada continuó transmitiendo una expresión de pasión sincera y desmedida. Aquello con lo que siempre ella soñó. Algunos segundos pasaron mientras Serena lo encaraba con intensidad.

La sonrisa de él la desarmó por completo, haciéndola sen tir una ola de calor por el cuerpo.

- Quieres todo, ¿no?

Los labios de ella se estremecieron mientras se esforzaba por recuperar el control de sus emociones. Pero su cuerpo entero parecía vibrar por dentro, como si todo su ser fuese a derrumbarse en cualquier momento.

- Quiero.

Darien colocó las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y sonrió de una manera diferente, como si estuviese abriéndose por completo con alguien por primera vez en la vida.

- Sabía que si nos casásemos, todo saldría bien. Tenemos historias familiares parecidas, pertenecemos al mismo círculo social, frecuentamos las mismas escuelas, aunque en épocas un poco diferentes, y compartimos muchos intereses. Teníamos una base de amistad y afecto sobre la cual construir un futuro.

Serena mal podía creer en la expresión de él. Era como si su sonrisa y su mirar fuesen capaces de decir todo aquello sin el uso de palabras.

Darien prosiguió:

- Al comienzo estaba convencido de que eso bas taría. No esperaba que esos sentimientos se desen volviesen y se transformaran en algo más. Mucho me nos en algo genuinamente mayor.

- ¿Y ahora?

- Preciso formar parte de tu vida, quiero que me desees tanto como yo te deseo, como amiga, como esposa, como la otra mitad de mi alma. –sacó las manos de los bolsillos y tomó el rostro de ella con cariño. – Para amarte como te mereces ser amada, de todo corazón, por toda mi vida.

Al sentir las lágrimas que vinieron a sus ojos, Serena pestañó deprisa para dispersarlas. En aquel exacto momento, se consideró incapaz de pronunciar cualquier palabra.

¿Sería posible que ella tuviese noción de cuan trans parente era? La intimidad era un arma poderosa, persuasiva e invasora, y cualquiera podría utilizarla sin el menor esfuerzo. Sería muy fácil aproximar el rostro al de ella, empujarla hacia si y dejarla sentir la reacción que provocaba en él. Podría acariciar aquel cuerpo maravilloso con las manos, tomar posesión de aquellos labios...

Pero Darien no hizo nada de eso.

- Si.

Al oír aquella simple afirmación, cada músculo de su cuerpo, cada nervio tenso se descontrajo. Nada más importaba, excepto el amor que sentían uno por el otro y la vida que tendrían juntos.

- ¿Sin restricciones?

Serena balanceó la cabeza negativamente.

- Ninguna.

Los labios de él volvieron a curvarse en una sonrisa, esta vez con trazos de satisfacción.

- Ni te imaginas como tu certeza me deja feliz.

Diciendo esto, la empujó junto a él y se apoderó de aquellos labios que tanto esperara besar. El contacto comenzó leve y sutil, como una caricia de provocación sensual. Entonces fue surgiendo un fervor apasionado que la hizo llevar los brazos a sus hombros y entonces enlazar su cuello, acaricián dole la base de la nuca con un masaje seductor.

Serena sintió el cuerpo de él estremecerse bajo sus caricias, mientras se encantaba con la fuerza de aquel beso. Su lengua se encontró con la de él en una especie de danza de seducción.

Las manos grandes y fuertes de Darien se tornaban tan gentiles mientras exploraban su cuerpo que era casi como si estuviesen en un sueño. Cada roce parecía comenzar una llama local que se sumaba al incendio que ardía dentro de ella.

Parecía haber pasado una era entera en un ins tante, hasta que él levantó el rostro y la encaró, susten tándola en sus brazos

- ¿Confías en mí, cara?

Al oír el tono profundo de su voz, fue posible dis tinguir la seriedad de la pregunta. Sus miradas se encontraron y se sustentaron en un breve y significativo silencio. No había dudas en su mente y mucho menos en su corazón.

- Si.

- Entonces, ven conmigo.

- Está bien.

- Ah, cuanta docilidad –la provocó Darien , mientras rozaba con sus labios la sien de ella.

Serena colocó las manos a ambos lados de su rostro y lo empujó hacia ella, mientras se inclinaba para besarlo con ardor y pasión.

Fue posible sentir el ritmo del corazón de él acelerarse de manera drástica y ella sintió una ola de placer delante de aquella sensación de poder tener el control sobre si misma. Darien interrumpió el contacto con cierta renuencia.

- Es muy difícil de resistir la tentación de hacer el amor contigo, aquí mismo, ahora...

Una sonrisa sensual se formó en los labios de ella.

- Algo me dice que resistirás.

Las manos de él se deslizaron hasta los hombros de Serena, presionándolos con cariño.

- Por un buen motivo. Al final, se trata apenas de un breve adelanto...

Diciendo eso, le soltó los hombros y la tomó de la mano, empujándola consigo rumbo a la puerta.

- ¿Acaso tus planes incluyen el detalle de contarme para donde estamos yendo?

- A un lugar muy especial.

Llevándola hasta afuera, Darien la condujo rumbo a la parte trasera de la casa.

- ¿Aquí? –indagó Serena, confusa, mientras se apro ximaba a la pequeña área cubierta que estaba en medio del jardín adyacente a la piscina.

Las luces se encendieron como en un pase de magia, iluminando la construcción delicada que se asemejaba a una versión moderna de un quiosco de música de una plaza. El brillo relució por la grama recién plantada y por el agua de la pis cina, creando un efecto surrealista.

Ela estrechó los ojos al ver un hombre y dos mujeres bajo la delicada estructura, parados de pie delante de una pequeña mesa rectangular que estaba forrada con una tela de encaje blanco. Dos antorchas encendidas libe raban un humo blanco y delicado de llamas brillantes e intensas. Había un maravilloso perfume de rosas en el lugar, como si un hada hubiese sacudido su varita mágica y vuelto todo perfecto.

- ¿Darien ?

Cuando verbalizó aquel tono indagador, vio la respuesta en aquellos ojos oscuros como la noche, que brillaron con pasión admirable y única. Con amor verdadero.

- Esto es para nosotros –murmuró él con cariño, mientras la empujaba junto a él y ajustaba el cuerpo de ella al suyo. – La superproducción del sábado será para satisfacer a nuestros padres y las expectativas de los invitados.

Serena sentía como si todo su ser estuviese derritiéndose por dentro. Era difícil saber si el deseo que sentía era de reír ó de llorar de alegría.

Hacía menos de dos horas, estaba acostada en la reposera, pensando en las amarguras de su vida.

- ¿Estás bien? –insistió Darien .

Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron aún más, pa recían hacer eco en sus oídos. Una sonrisa espontánea se formó en sus labios, reflejando su felicidad interior.

- Si.

Hechas las debidas presentaciones, Serena asumió solemne mente su lugar al lado de él, delante de la jueza de paz. Si la mujer se sorprendió por los trajes inadecuados de los novios, no demostró nada. Actuando con la natu ralidad de quien ya oficializara centenas de uniones, hizo un pequeño y significativo discurso sobre el matrimonio que dejó a los novios emocionados.

Darien le cambió de mano la alianza, pasándola para la izquierda y Serena hizo lo mismo con la de él enseguida. Su pecho fue apoderado por una ola de emociones cuando la jueza los declaró marido y mujer.

Acercando sus labios a los de él, saboreó aquel beso como ningún otro. Aquello era lo más próximo al paraíso que se podía estar. Fue con un lamento que ella lo dejó alejarse.

El ardor y la pasión estaban allí, como antes, pero mucho más potentes, gracias a la revelación del amor entre ellos. Lanzándole una mirada provocativa, lo vio reaccionar de inme diato, encarándola con un deseo más que evidente.

Había champagne en una hielera y Darien la abrió, llenando las copas de todos. La bebida de excelente zafra era deliciosa, pero cada minuto de aquel demorado brindis ofrecido por la pareja de testigos parecía de morar una eternidad.

Completadas las obligaciones oficiales y sociales, la jueza se despidió y llevó consigo los testigos que firmaron el acta de matrimonio.

Entregada a los brazos de él, Serena aprovechó cada mo mento de aquella noche, registrándolos como tesoros en su corazón.

Ella y Darien estaban casados.

Era difícil de creer. Había tantas preguntas a se r hechas, pero aquel no era el momento. No aún. Habría mucho tiempo para eso después.

En aquel instante, lo que importaba era saborear el momento.

- Estás muy quieta –murmuró Darien junto a su oído, haciéndola erizarse de placer.

- Siento como si estuviésemos solos en el universo –le contestó, en tono soñador, entonces curvando los labios. – Bueno, casi. Sólo es preciso ignorar la vista de la ciudad, las luces de la calle, las casas del barrio y listo.

- Muy gracioso. Pensé que, a esta altura, estarías haciendo un millón de preguntas –dijo él, en tono de diversión.

- No ahora.

Al responder, ella deslizó la mano por el rostro de él de manera provocante, rozando entonces la punta de las uñas en su cuello, haciéndolo excitarse de inmediato.

Una de aquellas manos fuertes se deslizó por su escote, apoderándose de uno de sus senos y explorando el pezón entumecido. Serena sintió su cuerpo estremecerse de placer y un gemido escapó por entre sus labios.

Darien respiró de manera profunda y se alejó. Comenzó a caminar y a llevarla de la mano, rumbo a su coche:

- Ven, vamos a salir de aquí.

- ¿Para dónde vamos?

- Reservé una suite para nosotros en un hotel maravilloso. Una cena a la luz de las velas, champagne...

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó ella, de manera directa. – ¿Para que eso, si lo que precisamos está justo aquí?

- Quiero que esta noche sea memorable.

- Y lo será –le respondió, en tono de promesa.

- ¿No quieres en serio un cuarto lujoso, una cena excelente y champagne de la mejor zafra? –insistió Darien .

- Todo lo que quiero eres tú. Sólo tú. El sábado cumpliremos todas esas formalidades. Pasaremos la noche en un hotel y viajaremos a la mañana siguiente, para la luna de miel. Pero esta noche... podremos saciar nuestros deseos.

Él la besó de manera provocante.

- ¿Comenzando ahora mismo?

- ¿Aquí? ¿En frente de los vecinos?

Levantándola en brazos, Darien la cargó para dentro, yendo hacia el cuarto principal, mientras Serena lo besaba sin parar, dejándolo casi fuera de si.

Cuando fue colocada en el piso, al lado de la cama, ella lo dejó desnudarla lentamente, disfrutando cada momento, cada movimiento. El deseo que sentía aumentaba cada vez más. Parecía imposible esperar que aquella deliciosa tortura acabase.

Al quedar desnuda, no obstante, retribuyó la gentileza, impidiéndole tocarla mientras lo desnudaba y lo acariciaba con el mismo grado de intimidad, haciéndolo gemir mientras se esforzaba para contenerse.

Cuando sus cuerpos se unieron íntimamente, fue algo mucho más grande y más intenso de lo que jamás habían compartido antes. El éxtasis parecía querer perdurar por la eternidad, tan intenso que los alejó del mundo y de todos.

Conforme fueron recuperando la conciencia del mundo otra vez, sus respiraciones se calmaron y Serena se dejó reposar en el abrazo de él.

Entonces se le ocurrió una pregunta:

- ¿Vamos a contarle a nuestros padres?

Darien rozó con su mejilla lo alto de la cabeza de ella.

Dejemos que una pequeña alteración en el texto de la jueza, de "unión" a "reafirmación de los votos" cuente la historia por nosotros el día de la ceremonia


	11. Chapter 11

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de ****Helen Bianchin sin fines de lucro o promoción****…**

**Boda de sociedad**

Capítulo 11

Serena despertó con el sonido de la lluvia. Se desperezó con languidez, antes de girar la cabeza para mirar el reloj sobre la mesita de luz. Pasaba un poco de las siete.

En cualquier momento, Ikuko golpearía su puerta y el día comenzaría. Con suerte, tendría una hora más, tal vez dos, antes que su madre comenzara a verificar todo en los mínimos detalles.

Serena se levantó y caminó descalza hasta la ventana. Al alejar la cortina, contuvo un gemido de protesta al ver la lluvia fuerte que estaba cayendo.

Sabía que su madre consideraría eso como un mal augurio y que tendría que contenerse para no contestar contando la verdad.

Había acabado de vestirse y estaba preparándose para descender cuando su celular comenzó a sonar.

- ¿Darien ?

- ¿Quién más podría ser?

La voz aterciopelada y grave provocó un escalofrío en Serena.

- Bueno, alguna de mis damas de honor, tu madre, la nonna Tsukino... –ella rió. – ¿Llamaste por algún motivo en especial?

- No estaba más a mi lado cuando te busqué en medio de la noche –protestó, pero con un tono gentil. – Me quedé sólo con el olor de tu perfume en la almohada, recordándome de cuan bueno fue tenerte entre mis brazos. Sentí tu falta, cara.

Serena cerró los ojos por un instante, alagada.

- También estoy sintiendo la tuya. Pero tengo que encargarme de las cosas por aquí.

- Dormiste tan poco como yo, ¿no?

- Una hora ó dos –respondió ella.

- ¿Estás vestida?

- Si.

- Que pena. Mi fantasía tendrá que ser suficiente.

- Tú, con seguridad, ya tomaste un baño, te afeitaste y estás pronto para tomar el desayuno, ¿no? –bromeó Serena. Darien rió con encanto.

- Para ser sincero, no. Estoy acostado en la cama, eco nomizando mi energía.

Sólo de pensar en aquel cuerpo masculino y desnudo acostado entre las sábanas, Serena sintió una ola de calor.

- No creo que debamos hacer esto.

- ¿Esto qué? –preguntó Darien .

- Sexo por teléfono.

Él rió.

- ¿Es lo que crees que estamos haciendo?

- No lo sé a ciencia cierta –admitió ella, riendo. – De cualquier manera, prefiero un poco más de realismo.

- Serena –Ikuko la llamó en la puerta.

- Ya estoy yendo, mamma.

- No me dejes esperar demasiado hoy en la iglesia, cara –pidió Darien , mientras ella atravesaba el cuarto.

- Llegar por lo menos cinco minutos atrasada ya forma parte de la tradición –bromeó Serena, abriendo la puerta. – Ciao. –Ikuko estaba de pie del lado de afuera.

- Buon giorno, querida. –ella miró el celular. – ¿Estabas hablando con Darien ? –sin esperar la respuesta, entró en el cuarto y abrió más las cortinas. – Está lloviendo.

- La fiesta comenzará a las cuatro –Serena recordó.

- Antonio pasó tanto tiempo cuidando del jardín en los últimos días –se lamentó Ikuko. – Será una pena si no podemos ni siquiera sacar algunas fotos en él.

- Podremos sacar fotos en la parte cubierta del jardín, mamma.

- Lo sé. Pero las fotos en la parte bajo el cielo abierto quedarían perfectas.

Serena suspiró. El problema de la persona perfeccionista era que nada estaba a la altura de sus grandes expectativas.

- Está pareciendo muy calmada para una novia, que rida. –Ikuko sonrió.

_"Estoy así porque Darien me ama. Y porque ya es tamos casados",_ Serena tuvo deseos de responder.

- Veme dentro de algunas horas –fue todo lo que respondió, también sonriendo.

Mina, Lita, Amy y Molly llegaron a la hora del almuerzo, y luego el ambiente se tornó más que ani mado con los comentarios hilarantes de las cuatro.

- Três chique, querida –bromeó Mina, mirando a Serena de arriba a abajo. – Pies descalzos, jeans desbotonados y un top. Sin duda, la última moda para novias modernas. Basta ponerte el velo y causarás la mayor sensación.

- Mi madre tendría un infarto. –Serena rió.

- Bien, estamos todas prontas para entrar en acción –dijo Amy. – Basta mandar y nosotras comenzaremos.

Juntas, entraron en modus operandi, pero tuvieron que esperar un poco por el peluquero y el maquillador, que llegaron atrasados.

Cuando las damas de honor entraron en el cuarto de la novia, después de ser peinadas y maquilladas en el cuarto de al lado, encontraron a Ikuko chequeando cada uno de los vestidos. Molly puso los ojos en blanco y lanzó un mirar significativo a las otras.

- ¿Cuándo llegarán los "diablitos"? –preguntó Mina.

- ¡Ah, mi Dios! –Ikuko miró a Serena con aire de preocupación. – ¿Viste el recipiente de plástico con pétalos de rosa, en la caja que la florería envió?

Serena balanceó la cabeza negativamente. Ikuko salió del cuarto prácticamente corriendo.

- Por el amor de Dios, Serena –dijo Mina – métete de una vez en ese vestido que nosotros te ayudaremos y... –un grito de protesta vino de la sala. – Creo que tendremos problemas con los pétalos de rosa, ¿no? –en un tono de conversación informal, continuó: – Voy a ofrecer una ayudita a Ikuko, antes que acabe teniendo un infarto de verdad –dijo y salió.

Diez minutos después, Mina volvió. Al verla, Serena apenas arqueó una ceja.

- Un recipiente con pétalos fue a parar a la casa de Gea, y no me preguntes como. Pero como precisaremos dos, Kenji fue encargado de llenar otro usando las rosas del jardín de Antonio.

- ¿De quién fue la idea? –Serena balanceó la cabeza, imaginando como su madre debería estar. –- No me digas. Fue tuya, ¿cierto?

Mina se inclinó, como quien agradece por los aplausos de una ovación.

- Claro, cara. ¿Qué otra elección teníamos? –se oyó un movimiento en la sala. – Oh, oh. Ahí viene la "caballería de las criaturas".

- ¡Mina! –todas la censuraron.

Con la ayuda de sus amigas, Serena finalmente se colocó el vestido todo bordado con perlas. El corsé justo amol daba su cuerpo perfecto y, a la altura de la cintura, se abría en una amplia falda de tafetán. Sobre ella, caían hileras de perlas bordadas en una camada de encaje. El velo era del más fino tul y quedaba preso por el bellísimo arreglo de perlas y flores de seda que había sustituido la tiara que Serena usaría al comienzo.

- ¡Guau! –las cuatro exclamaron, caminando alrededor de ella y admirándola. – Estás hecha una verdadera princesa, querida. liadísima.

Ikuko entró de repente al cuarto.

- Las criaturas ya están... ¡Dio Madonna! –exclamó, al ver a su hija. – Creo que voy a llorar.

- No vas, no –dijo Mina, haciendo a las otras reír. – Acuérdate del maquillaje. La madre de la novia sólo puede llorar después de la boda.

Ikuko no contuvo la risa. Aproximándose a Serena, la besó en las mejillas.

- Estás linda, querida. Linda... Oh, mis Dios...

- ¡Opa! –Mina las interrumpió. – Hora de salir.

Cuando la limusina paró delante de la iglesia, había varias personas esperando del lado de afuera para ver a la novia. Mientras Kenji ayudaba a su hija a salir del coche, una serie ininterrumpida de flashes los iluminó.

Cuando todos se posicionaron en la entrada de la iglesia, sonaron los primeros acordes de la Marcha Nupcial. Estaban en medio del largo corredor forrado con una alfombra roja cuando las miradas de Serena y Darien se encontraron. Y él sonrió. Le sonrió sólo a ella, y de una forma que solamente ella entendió. Eso se llamaba intimidad, y era maravilloso poder compartir algo así con el hombre que amaba.

Cuando Kenji entregó la mano de su hija al yerno, Darien la tomó con cariño y le besó el dorso. Enseguida, el padre comenzó la ceremonia.

En el momento en que el sacerdote dijo que estaban reunidos para "reafirmar" los votos de casamiento, el detalle no pasó desapercibido a los invitados, dando inicio a un discreto murmullo.

Serena y Darien intercambiaron una mirada y una sonrisa mientras la ceremonia proseguía, con el intercambio de alianzas y los juramentos.

Ya dentro de la limusina, camino a la recepción, Serena pudo finalmente disfrutar de un momento más íntimo con su marido.

- Está hermosa –dijo Darien . – Nunca más voy a olvidar tu imagen entrando en la iglesia y viniendo hasta mí con aquel brillo en la mirada.

Después de un beso, Serena dijo:

- Ahora viene la parte de la torta y el champagne.

- Y yo podré bailar con mi esposa.

- Si, después de los discursos, de la comida, de las fotos...

- Y después de todo podremos ir a casa.

Oh, Dios. Serena contuvo el aliento. ¿Cómo aguantaría es perar por aquel momento a lo largo de las horas siguientes? La boda, la fiesta y todos los detalles fueron perfectos. En gran parte, gracias a Ikuko, Serena tuvo que reconocerlo. El momento de despedirse de sus padres esta vez fue diferente, haciendo surgir lágrimas no sólo en los ojos de ellos, como en los de ella.

Hubo mucho confeti, arroz y risas en el momento en que los dos escaparon hacia la limusina. El trayecto hasta el hotel de lujo donde Darien había reservado la suite presidencial por una noche fue bien rápido.

Cuando salieron del elevador, en el último piso, Serena se sorprendió cuando Darien la levantó en brazos. Después de intercambiar un beso apasionado, la llevó al cuarto.

Al lado de la cama, sobre una mesita, una hielera de plata con champagne helado los esperaba para la celebración privada. Serena se quedó esperando que Darien abriera la botella y rió alto cuando el corcho saltó lejos.

También riendo, Darien llenó dos copas y le entregó una a ella.

- Por nosotros.

- Por nuestra felicidad. Siempre –completó ella, brindando con él.

Después de probar la bebida, Darien tomó las copas y las dejó sobre la mesa. Entonces tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos.

- Yo te amo, Serena. –el beso que intercambiaron fue suave, apasionado. – ¿Ya te dije cuan linda estás?

- Si. –ella sonrió. – Varias veces.

Esta vez, el beso fue más osado y las provocaciones sensuales de Darien encendieron de deseo el cuerpo de ella.

- Sólo una cosa más –dijo Serena, teniendo que esforzarse para alejarse un poco.

- Cualquier cosa –respondió Darien , con voz ronca. – Cualquier cosa, cara. Basta pedir.

Ella sonrió y cerró los ojos cuando él le besó la curva sensible del cuello.

- Tengo una cosa para ti –le dijo.

- No preciso más nada, excepto a ti.

Serena lo besó brevemente, antes de alejarse e ir a buscar un sobre blanco que mandó dejaran en el cuarto.

- ¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Darien .

Ella sonrió. Bastó un llamado con instrucciones es pecíficas sobre su deseo de pasar sus bienes igualmente a nombre de Darien y su abogado se encargó del resto. Después, todo lo que ella tuvo que hacer fue leer y firmar el contrato. Un contrato que demostraba su total confianza en su marido.

- Ábrelo y velo por ti mismo –le dijo.

Darien estrechó su mirar y abrió el sobre lentamente. Entonces tomó los papeles y comenzó a leerlos. Su expresión se fue modificando conforme fue entendiendo de qué se trataba y lo que ella había hecho.

Por fin, bajó los documentos y la miró con atención.

- Serena...

- Te amo, Darien . Siempre te amé. –Serena siempre tuvo la duda si conseguiría contener tanto amor en su corazón. Por lo visto, eso era más que posible. – Siempre te voy a amar.

Darien sonrió. Ese era el mejor regalo que él podría recibir.

- Lo sé –le dijo a ella, en un tono irresistiblemente cariñoso. – Ven acá...

Empujándola con gentileza hacia él, la abrazó con un cariño infinito. Los papeles fueron a parar al piso cuando le cubrió los labios en un beso ardiente. Un beso que indicaba que, de momento, él tenía otros planes en mente.

El paraíso no podría ser mucho mejor que eso, pensó Serena, mientras se rendía a los brazos de su marido. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, ya estaba acostada en la cama, con el lindo rostro de Darien encima del suyo.

- Ti amo –le susurró a él. – Ti amo.

Darien la besó de un modo posesivo, como si qui siese guardar consigo para siempre el sabor dulce de los labios de ella.

- In eterno –murmuró él.

Por la eternidad y, con certeza, un poco más allá...


End file.
